Chances
by trumpet1
Summary: The sequel to "Count Me Out".  Cedric and Laurel are struggling to live their lives after their Hunger Games.  What about the romantic attraction between them?  Not only that, they have to mentor the new tributes, who come as a shock to the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I walked in to the living room of our new house. I had barely lived in it two months, and I get a call from the Capitol announcing the Victory Tour coming up. The house was almost unbearably cold.

"Can I please light a fire?" asked Hearth, shivering. "It's cold in here!"

I gave him a blank look. "Fire? No. It's not cold; it's pleasant."

To be truthful, I hated the heat because it reminded me of the arena weather. Horribly hot. I hated the rain because I flinched every time a drop landed on me, as if I expected it to leave my skin swelling and almost suffocating me. I hated fires because the permanent image of lava, which had killed nearly 50% of the tributes at my personal Hunger Games, tormented the back of my mind.

Nothing would ever be normal.

"Victory Tour, huh?" said Hearth, trying to start a conversation.

I nodded silently.

"Cedric going?"

Another silent nod.

"You alright?"

Nod again. Words became superfluous. Ronan, Faren...Spiders. Tree-climbing rabbits.

"So, you a little nervous?"

Another nod. Heat, snakes, poison rain...

Hearth tried to bring me back to earth. He knew the blank look I had well by the two months we had been here in our 'amazing' Victor's Village house. "And we'll be able to go hunting again with mom! Can't wait, can you?"

I nodded. Hunting. Ariana. Drake. Kedric. Wolf muttations. Giant snakes. Giant spiders. Ronan and Faren. Poison rain. I screamed suddenly in fright, leaping out of my chair so fast that I fell backwards, knocking over the chair as well. Scrambling to the closest wall, I lifted the knife that I always had in my belt.

Hearth attempted calm me down. He spoke in slow, gentle tones, trying to keep me with my sanity.

I calmed eventually. This was driving me insane. I know that. Sometimes, I do what my mom tells me to do: I am Laurel Mellark. I am 16 years old. I won the 80th Hunger Games. I have a mother, a father, and a brother. My brother's name is Hearth. I'm from District 12...

It can go on and on and on. Sometimes, it's what I think about because I need something to think about other than the pain in my heart and the fear that torments my tortured mind.

I can hear what they say. Insanity, psychological issues, weak-minded, crazy, psycho... Only a few of the words that can describe me.

"Alden and Blythe are here!" shouted my mom's voice.

I turned towards the door, calming down from my thoughts. Alden rushed in with a warm smile, holding a plate of cookies in her hands. "You want some?" she asked.

I took one, nodding at her weakly. "Thanks."

Blythe patted my shoulder comfortingly. "No problem. Let's go for a walk."

We walked in silence. Generally, that's what they did when they visited. Suggested a walk, walk in silence. I'm sure my mom had warned them about me and my weak minded attitude of late.

This time, though, Blythe attempted conversation. "We haven't talked since...well, since you got back."

"Yeah."

Alden added cautiously, "You know, if you want to talk, we're here for you."

"Okay." I paused, watching the flowers in the garden. After a long moment, where Blythe and Alden began to turn away, expecting me to stay silent, I added reluctantly, "There is something. I'd like to talk about."

Alden and Blythe both smiled their identical smiles, their different colored eyes shining with relief. "We've been worried about you," Alden said, sitting next to me on the bench. Blythe sat at my other side.

"I'm going on the Victory Tour. Tomorrow. I need to ask you...ask you about...a guy." I grimaced even mentioning it, and tears started to threaten my eyes.

"Is this about Cedric?" asked Blythe.

I nodded, the tears almost reaching the brim. I said softly, "He walked away from me. I lost everybody." That was the most I had said since I had talked to Hearth two months ago at the return home.

"He loves you," Alden said quietly. "Our families are really good friends, and I've known Cedric for a long time. He hasn't talked much about anything since...since you got back. He's worried he lost you."

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice cracking with despair.

"He asked me if he could talk to me," Blythe said simply. "He didn't want to say much at first when I told him you and I were good friends. But after a while, he spilled everything, including the bits about how you were playing the crowd."

I felt my shoulders droop. My vision went blurry and I tried to force it clear, but I didn't have as much control over my mind as I used to. I gulped and whispered, "I lost him."

"Yes," Alden said evasively. "You did. But, maybe, he'll allow himself to be found."

We were silent for a long minute. Blythe asked, "Do you still have nightmares?"

"Every night," I replied, as if it was totally normal. Ever since the Games, it was. Every night, seeing the clouds that indicated the poison rain. Seeing Faren being squeezed to death by an abnormally large snake. Bunny squirrels attacking. Cedric. Losing Ronan. Ariana's death. Cedric disappearing into the dark and never finding him. Wolf muttations. Lava.

I am Laurel Mellark. I am 16 years old. I live in District 12. I won the 80th Hunger Games...

"Laurel, he does too." Blythe sighed softly.

"That's completely normal. My parents still have nightmares sometimes," I replied coolly.

Alden put her hand on my shoulder, turning me to face her. "He doesn't have just 'any' nightmares. He nightmares about losing you, although you did a royal job of losing yourself without his help."

I knew she was right. The comment stung, though. It sounded like something Haymitch would say. Yet, it was just what I needed to hear. With a slow nod, I stood up.

"You're right," I said, my voice quiet, yet stronger than it had been for a long time. "Sorry, I have to go pack and think about what to do about this."

Alden said quickly, "I'm sorry, Laurel, I didn't mean to be mean to you, it's just-"

"I understand."

"It's so horrible to see the both of you in so much pain," Blythe finished for Alden. "You both are so sad. We wanted to help, but..."

I patted Blythe's shoulder and sent them both a comforting look. I still couldn't even force myself to smile; it was much too painful. I wasn't sure I'd ever smile again. Yet, I said a quick goodbye and ran up the street to my house.

"Laurel!" Hearth said quickly, grabbing my arm.

I pulled away, whipping around to see him in shock, holding my arm to my chest.

"I'm sorry," Hearth apologized, remembering my fragile condition. "Mom and Dad said to pack. The train leaves in a couple hours."

I trembled a little in fear, remembering the feeling of being followed, pursued, and hunted. I gave a quick nod and rushed upstairs to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Sleep tight, honey," Mom said, patting my back. "We'll be there in the morning after breakfast. Around 10."

Dad put his hand on Cedric's shoulder, and I avoided him, starting to leave the room. "You going to be okay, Ced?"

Cedric nodded. "I'll go to sleep eventually."

"You look exhausted."

"I can't sleep most of the nights. It's too...too hard." His voice sounded so pained that I wanted to turn around and comfort him. I was too scared to be pushed away, so I left the room.

I lied down in my sleeping bag, shivering a little. I knew what was going to happen before I even closed my eyes. I fell in to an immediate sleep. It wasn't long before Janecia leapt out of nowhere, tormenting me in my dreams. Faren and the snake. Ronan, convulsing on the ground. Cedric. Bunny squirrels. Poison rain. More and more, over and over again.

Suddenly, something interrupted me. I jerked away, struggling to get away from whatever it was that had woke me up.

"Hush, I won't let anything hurt you," Cedric's voice.

I tensed, but stopped thrashing. "Why are you here?" I asked, trying not to sound weak.

"I heard you scream. I was worried."

"You weren't asleep?" I asked, my voice not so strong anymore.

"I couldn't sleep."

We both sat there in the dark, in complete silence, for quite a while. I let tears fall out of my eyes, and I put my arms around him. He hugged me back, whispering, "It's okay. Shh, it's alright."

Once I had fallen silent and lied back again, Cedric stood up. "I'm going."

"No, please don't," I whispered. "Please don't leave again."

"I don't want to be hurt again," Cedric said softly, his voice hard and bitter.

I whispered weakly, "And I don't want to be left again."

"All I ever do is set myself up for pain," he growled, lying down next to me.

It took a couple minutes, but after that, I leaned in to him. He thought that I was going to hurt him again. He pressed his cheek against my hair. He was so warm and comforting that I was able to close my eyes and have a dreamless sleep.

"Time to wake up," I heard a soft whisper brush against my ear. I blinked a little, and squinted up at Cedric.

"Ugh," I muttered.

"Not much of a morning person, are you?" he said, a small smile on his lips. I had a feeling this was the first smile in a couple months.

I shrugged, attempting a smile back. I know I failed, but he appreciated my attempt and put an arm around me.

"You going to be okay?" he asked softly.

I shrugged again. "Are we..." I tried to ask what I had wanted to, but I couldn't. The words froze in my throat and died.

"Friends? Of course," he said, now sounding like I had a couple months ago.

I felt my heart plummet. "Friends? Oh, yes, yes. Of course. Heh, friends," I said, trying to sound like that was absolutely fine. I know it wasn't though. "Friends...yeah, friends."

I walked away, the feeling of his arm around me still lingering in my mind as I sat down for breakfast. Mom and Dad were there. Cedric sat across the table from me. I refused to look at him. It was difficult, seeing him right there, within arms reach, and know that I had lost him. He was so lost that I wasn't sure I would be able to find him.

"We're here. Go visit Adeon. He'll want to dress you up," Mom said, smiling at me sweetly, though there was a depth of uneasiness in her smile. I suddenly remembered: This was the home District of her friend, Rue.

I nodded and walked to the other compartment. Adeon didn't even try to start a conversation. He gave me a comforting hug, and then helped me in to a warm coat, mittens, and some warm stylish boots.

Mom, Dad, Cedric and I walked out, and we could see our breaths in the air. The cold air bit at my nose and cheeks, and I was grateful for the mittens.

There were so many people. I have never been on a stage so large before where I could actually see the people. I was scared as I looked at them, shivering, thin, weak, poor. A bitter thought crossed my mind. I thought my mother had fixed this. Now, look at them. Looking like animals that won't survive the winter.

The tributes families were standing near us, watching us with despondent eyes. I watched them in silence, seeing how they didn't care about their revenge, but the loss of their son and daughter, brother and sister.

My speech was short but whole-hearted. I didn't even have to pretend to care. I really did. I walked over to Corliss's(District 11 tribute) family. She had a sister and two brothers. Arvel, the boy, had three brothers. I knelt next to the girl, who had to be around eight. She looked at me with her pretty brown eyes. I took off my gloves and handed them to her.

She tried them on and smiled when they warmed her small, cold hands.

"For you," I whispered, my hands starting to get cold.

I handed a scarf to both of the mothers, and in return they gave me teary-eyed hugs.

"Thank you so much," Arvel's mother whispered as we walked away. I nodded at her with a sad grimace.

"Why'd you give the little girl your mittens?" asked Cedric, holding my hands. "Your hands are freezing."

"She needs them more than I do. Did you see the twenty pairs of gloves Adeon has all lined up?"

We remained quiet until we reached the train. "It was the right thing to do," my mom said quietly. "Did you know that Corliss would be Rue's niece?"

I looked at my mom in miserable shock. "Oh? Corliss died from the lava. Arvel was eaten alive by giant spiders. I thought the reason for the war thirty years ago was to fix all of this." I hadn't meant my voice to be cold and bitter and accusing, but it felt true. It was true. Then why wasn't it all fixed?

Cedric told me quietly, "You don't need to be like that. If the Capitol hears you - "

"Then they can deal with it!" I shouted for the first time in months, tears coming to my eyes. "I'm so sick and tired of my life!" I turned and ran on to the train, trying to hide. But how can you hide from you life? You can't run away from it forever. I've been trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It had taken a night to get to District 11. It took us nearly a week to get to the next District, District 10. I didn't really care. The nights were more bearable with Cedric with me, but it didn't change anything. I still had lost him. At least here on the train, I didn't have to pretend anything. I could just sulk and be alone, like I wanted.

My Mom and Dad obviously worried about me. Mom practically shoved food down my throat to get me to eat. Dad tried to spend a lot of time with me. I avoided them the best I could. What was I supposed to do? They don't understand how miserable I am. Maybe I am depressed, lonely, crazy, insane, and weak-minded. Who cares? This is my life!

The Hunger Games had changed my life once before. My parents, when they first figured out the fact that the Games were starting up again, they freaked. They haven't been the same since. They try, I know. I try to be the same after my Games too. It's way too hard. Trust me if you can, I've tried.

Adeon dressed me in the same comfortably warm clothes again, and we were escorted to the stage. It wasn't so cold here, and everyone looked much healthier, for which I was relieved. My parents talked to some people they knew, and Cedric and I stood next to each other, greeting people politely and forcing smiles. At least I was able to force a smile, even if it wasn't pretty.

We gave our speeches again. It was only the second time, and it felt repetitive.

"How did you know to climb a tree to escape the volcano?" asked the girl tribute's father, looking sad.

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I was looking for other tributes, saw the volcano, and decided to run. We were just...lucky."

He nodded, the expression on his face that I have sometimes. The blank expression. The blank look that meant our souls were empty. Sad. Grief-stricken. Depressed.

My Mom said something to him, and I broke the family's gaze, turning to walk back to the train.

"I want to..." I broke off, not knowing what I wanted to do. Go home? Go away from here? I wasn't sure anymore. Cedric put his arm around my shoulder, understanding my pain.

Like District 11, we got to District 9 quickly. It took about two days. Those two days seemed long, but in reality, were short. Cedric hadn't left me yet, for which I was grateful.

During the days, Dad tried to get us to work on something. Finally, in my annoyance, I agreed. I started painting. I wasn't sure what I was painting until I saw a vibrant green color. Then, I knew what to do.

"What are you painting?" asked Cedric, walked in. He had just finished playing cards with my parents. Mom and Dad were close behind, waiting for me to finish.

I slowly stepped back to see if the painting needed anything else, and then turned the portrait around.

"Faren," Cedric said faintly, looking sad.

I nodded. Beautiful, lovely Faren, her green eyes glowing, her dark hair flying around her shoulders. The green outfits fitted her, bringing out her bright eyes. Around her were snakes. Many, large snakes. I don't know why this painting made me feel better.

"She's beautiful, Laurel," Mom said softly. Dad nodded his agreement.

I nodded carefully. "Yes."

"How were you able to paint her so well?" asked Cedric.

"I see her every night."

"You still nightmare?" he asked.

I admitted cautiously, "It's better with you around. But that doesn't change it." It still hadn't changed that I had lost all of my allies. Ronan, Faren, and Cedric. The people closest to me. The people who were willing to die for me.

"I know that feeling," Dad told me, and then left the room.

"Do you nightmare?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's better now. Whenever I see you, I know..."

"You know what?" I asked, hope creeping in to my voice.

"I know that you're alright. You're my good friend, Laurel. I'm still so worried something will happen to you," he told me honestly. I knew it was ridiculous to be sad at this statement, but I wanted to be so much more than a good friend.

"Come on, Adeon wants to dress you up," said Mom quietly, and I walked in to the other compartment.

District 9 really wasn't so bad. It was easier since I hadn't even talked to them once before. Their families were quiet. The crowds were quiet. Even the mayor was quiet. I probably was too. I didn't even have to fake a smile.

"We're going to get to District 8 quickly," Mom warned me. "This travel is the quickest. From District 9 to 8 is the fastest journey. We'll be there tomorrow morning at 8."

"In 8 at 8," Dad told me, smiling a little and earning a smack from my mom. Mom was right. This was no joking matter. Faren's and Ronan's District.

The night's nightmare was the worst I had had since the beginning of the Tour. I could hardly eat breakfast. Everyone was silent.

"I'm..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Worried?"

"Sad."

"Me too," Cedric replied softly. "Come on."

I was dressed up warmly again. As I started to walk out, I took the portraits I had made of Faren and Ronan with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

District 8 was the worst. Ronan's family had four younger siblings and three older. Among the younger, two younger brothers and two younger sisters. He had three older brothers. Faren had a nearly identical sister, with the same piercing green eyes. The sister had to be around 11 years old. Her other siblings, a 5-ish year old boy, and a 3-ish year old girl.

I gave my speech, and for the first time since District 11, it was honest. It was wholehearted and sincere. I meant every word of it.

I even added something about Faren and Ronan. "Faren was my best friend," I said through tear-filling eyes. "She was so sweet and brave and bold. She was amazing." I paused out of emotion, my throat blocked up. "Because she was such a great hero to me, I have this to give to you." I gave her mother the portrait, causing tears to leak out of her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

I turned to Ronan's family. "Ronan...well, what can I say about him that you don't know? He was...so brave...and..." I started crying, despite the fact I tried so desperately to hold my tears back.

"He was a hero. They both were," Cedric finished for me. "We will never forget him."

I handed his mother the other portrait, and her eyes leaked with tears too. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "It's so great to see him again."

I nodded. "I will never...never forget him."

"We won't either," stated the father.

"Either of them," I whispered.

Before I could embarrass myself further, I turned and walked away. Effie walked next to me, an arm of comfort around my shoulders.

"That was beautiful, Laurel," Effie told me. "You are a very sweet young lady."

That made me cry more. I don't know why I cried now. It felt better to cry than it did to sit around and be depressed and bitter and angry. People may tell you anger is more productive than sadness and grief, but for me right then, it wasn't true. By the time I had stopped crying, we were well on our way to the next district. Yet, I felt so much better now. The tears had cured something that my loneliness hadn't.

As the train ride went on, Dad and I pulled out paints.

"Dad," I asked as I trailed a streak of dark gray paint.

He said, "Yes?"

"Why do you still paint?"

Dad gave a short, bitter laugh. "Laurel, the Games don't just go away after a few months. They go away, and come back, go away, and come back. I'll never forget mine, either. It is always a major life-changer. And most the time, it is difficult to enjoy life afterwards. When Mom agreed to have you and Hearth, it was because there were no Games. Now..."

I nodded, understanding. "Now, there is." I paused, counting Hearth's birthdays in my head. "Hearth is going to be 12 in time for the next reaping." I felt so shocked and horrified that I set down my paints and stood up.

"Yes, he is. But do keep in mind, there are those lucky ones. And Mom and I have been out hunting with him. 12 year olds are normally less likely to get chosen. They're only entered once."

"Yes. But what about Rue? What about Prim?"

The old references made my Dad wince. "I don't know, Laurel. There weren't any 12 years in your Games."

"That doesn't mean it's impossible."

We were silent for a long time. I wasn't sure how much time had passed until my mom walked in and looked over Dad's shoulder, winced a little, and then looked over my shoulder.

"It's time for bed," Mom said, looking sad.

I had painted Cedric, halfway in the shadows, about to disappear and be lost, and halfway in the light, ready to be found.

"It is very well done," Dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "It's too late, Dad. I already lost him." Do not ask me where all my emotion was coming from. Because right then, I erupted in to tears.

When I lied down in my room and Cedric walked in, he didn't ask me about my tears. I guess he assumed it was still because of Faren and Ronan. He put his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. The worst thing about losing Cedric: He was still here, and yet, I had done a talented job of losing him.

Were Blythe and Alden right? Is it still possible to get him back?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next couple districts passed in some sort of miserable daze. In the in between times, I would paint with my Dad and Cedric had permission to bake cookies, which I found he was very good at. Once when he walked in, he sat with us, frowning at the cookies.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "They taste wonderful."

Cedric sighed softly, not looking away from the cookie. "They are glutton free. Faren..."

I understood, so I put my cookie down. It suddenly did not taste so wonderful. I lifted up a painting and showed it to him.

Cedric gave me a weak smile. "The four of us."

I nodded. Dad showed us his painting too. I looked at it for a moment, wondering who the girl was. She was pretty and thin, probably around Hearth's age. Her eyes were closed and peaceful, as if she were just sleeping. She was surrounded by pretty multicolored wildflowers. "Is she...is she Rue?"

My Dad nodded. "Why'd you paint yourself and all of your allies?"

"Because," I said, my voice starting to go weak. "They are the ones that I lost and want to see the most."

"You didn't lose me," Cedric stated. "I'm still alive."

I didn't mean to be so bitter. I snapped, "Well, good. You know what hurts? The fact that you are still alive and the one that I still lost." I refused to look at his eyes. I know we all felt horrible.

"How did you lose me?" Cedric's voice wasn't cold or mean, it was a gentle, probing question.

"I...I did. When you walked away from me when we got home. I lost you."

I chanced a look up at Cedric's face, which was void of expression. I hated his expressionless look. It was hard to tell if he was angry or surprised. Recklessly, I stood up and kissed him. In front of my Dad.

When I broke away, still holding on to him, Cedric said quietly, "You don't love me like that, Laurel. You're just upset that you hurt me because we're friends."

"No!" I cried, tears coming to my eyes. "You claim to love me, and let you let yourself get lost! Why don't you try harder? I'll come to you, I know that! And you know that!"

"I've tried before."

"Not hard enough!"

We didn't talk for the rest of the few rides. I locked the door to my room. I wasn't ready to forgive him. And I don't think he was ready to apologize.

District 2 came up, and Cedric seemed very tense. Of course, I was tense too. Drake and Ariana's district, Cedric's old home district.

Lots of people said hi to Cedric, who waved quietly and gave some people hugs and hand shakes. The second we entered the stage, Cedric rushed up to a young man, probably only a little older than me, and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry," Cedric said bluntly. "I should've protected her better."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," stated the young man, depths of grief in his expression. "And you know that."

"You know, the best thing about our friendship - "

"Is our fights. We don't have to stumble over our lips trying to find words of comfort or encouragement when we disagree."

Cedric looked sad. "I tried, I tried, honestly I did - "

"To save Laurel Mellark. And you succeeded, Ced."

"But, Ariana," Cedric looked so grieved that I was almost sure he regretted saving me.

"Look, I know you cared for my younger sister," he growled. "But if you love Laurel more, than that's that. I won't judge you. You're my friend."

"Thanks, Marvin," Cedric said.

Marvin shrugged. "I can't get Ariana back now, anyway. I hope everything is going well between you and your girl."

"Not really," Cedric said, and I knew I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping as I pretended to be listening to my parents' conversations.

"Why?"

Cedric sighed. "I pushed her away too much."

"She's the one who pushed you away, Ced. And now she's coming after you? Why are you pushing her away?" Marvin sounded surprised, and I realized that they had been writing each other over the past couple months.

"I don't know," he sighed bluntly. "I'm worried."

"You've always worried too much."

I walked over quietly, not meaning to interrupt.

Marvin flashed a warm smile at me. "So, going to introduce me to your girl, Ced?"

Cedric blushed a little. I'm sure I did too. Cedric said, "Sure. Laurel, this is my old friend, Marvin. Ariana's older brother. Marvin, this is my...er...ally?"

"Friend," I cut in.

"Girl," Marvin suggested.

Marvin and I both laughed a little. That was the first time I had laughed since the Games, and Cedric seemed surprised.

"Sure," Cedric said, shrugging a little. "Laurel."

Marvin and I shook hands, and then I was introduced to the rest of the family, and Drake's family too.

"So, Cedric, Laurel," Marvin said. "You two dating?"

I said, before I had time to think, "I don't know."

Marvin laughed, and suddenly, I understood him. He was one of those people who try to face the other direction during tragedy. "You like each other, don't you?"

"I'm tired of being..." I couldn't finish.

"Let down," Cedric replied, not looking at me.

"Ah, not even dating yet and finishing each others sentences," Marvin taunted lightly.

Cedric smacked Marvin playfully, the light coming back to his eyes. I know, I'm getting ridiculous. I haven't seen his eyes so bright in a long time though. Not since before the Games. I didn't realize how much I missed them until then.

We both gave our speeches. Ariana's family started crying, and Marvin stopped joking. He looked so sad and grief-stricken it was hard to believe he was the same guy we had talked with previously. Drake's family was quiet. Somehow, it had become easier.

We were walking back to the train. Cedric started to get more and more churlish as we got closer to leaving. Finally, he calmed a bit, turned to me, and said quietly, "I think we need to talk."

"T-talk? About what?" I said.

"Talk," he said, sounding sad. "It's important."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

My parents quickly got the hint. My Dad gave Cedric a hard look and left after some poking and whispers from my Mom. Cedric and I went to the far compartment and watched District 2 disappear out of the window.

I sat on the couch in the far corner of the compartment, and he stood at the window.

Cedric slowly came over and sat next to me. "We are a complicated couple, aren't we?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. One of the most complicated. Probably more complicated than my parents."

"I doubt it, your parents were pretty complicated."

"At least they figured it out." I looked away, feeling myself start to blush.

Cedric sighed softly. He was quiet for a moment, and then he said quietly, "I want to be in a relationship with you, Laurel. I still remember those good times we had. We have had bad times. Nightmares. Losing friends. But I think we can..."

"Move forward. Do you remember after the bunny squirrels? When you came to me, almost crying because you thought you had lost me?" I talked in a soft, gentle voice, as if worried I'd scare him away. I'm sure that the remembrance of the bunny squirrels would send me running most times, but Cedric was here. I'm okay. I really am. Bunny squirrels. I am Laurel Mellark. I am from District 12. I am 16 years old. I won the 80th Hunger Games...

Cedric answered quietly, "Yes, I remember."

Through my frightened mind, I was able to open my eyes. Cedric was here. He remembered. I said softly, "That's what happened, though. I lost you. You promised me...I promised you."

"I know."

We sat there in silence. I tried not to think about those bunny squirrels, but once you start thinking about it, it's impossible to get it out. I looked at my hands, sadly, remembering all of the good times. The shared moments with Cedric. Our first kiss in the chariot. When he stood at the interview and told me he loved me. The day I realized I wanted those words to be true.

"Am I going to be left again?"

"Only if I'm hurt again," He replied honestly, sounding almost sad.

I asked, almost hesitantly, "So we're..."

Cedric started to smile. "Together. Definitely."

I know that I have not been so happy since before the Games. With a radiant laugh and a smile following, I threw my arms around him. Yes, I had gotten him back. I have never been so relieved in my life.

Cedric smiled and laughed a little too, and put his arms around me. "Am I going to be hurt?"

"Never," I replied powerfully. "And am I going to be left?"

"Never," he replied just as strongly.

For the first time in months, I kissed him. The difference this time, though, was that we both wanted to. We were together. We were happy. Everything was going to be okay eventually. No matter what happened, we could now handle it together.

"What will your parents say now?" Cedric said, grinning now.

I shrugged, smiling too. "I'm not sure. My Dad has tried talking about it, Mom has too."

"Your Dad has talked to me about it too."

"Ah, I'm starving," I said, holding his hand. "I think we should go eat dinner together."

"For the first time in months, you're going to eat dinner?"

"Oh yeah, I can go eat without my mom shoving food down my throat to 'keep me alive'."

"Well, I'm glad she kept you alive," he said, and kissed me again.

We ate dinner together, joking and smiling once in a while, causing my parents to send confused looks at each other, and Effie to giggle happily. That had to be the happiest dinner we've had in...forever.

And at the end, Cedric made it official. "Um," he began, talking to my Dad. "I was, er...wondering...since I and your daughter have survived the Hunger Games together...if I could...date her?"

My mom grumbled, "She's too young."

My Dad laughed, patted Cedric's back. "I don't think we'd be able to stop either of you, and besides, that's around how old Katniss and I were."

"So...I can?"

"Definitely."

"Yes!" I said happily, giving Cedric a hug, then my parents, and then Effie too.

Effie seemed relieved. I'm sure she hasn't seen us so chipper and happy since...foreverago. I unlocked the door to my room, and Cedric walked in with me.

"No nightmares?" he asked the next morning.

"None. You?"

"Same. You want some cookies?"

"Ugh, we're so spoiled," I said, smiling a little.

"I hope that means yes. I'm planning your favorite!"

"Chocolate chip oatmeal?"

"No less."

I hugged him tightly, and then said, "I'll be painting with Dad."

I sifted through some of my previous paintings, and Dad sat the the table, leaning deeply over a painting. Mom was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. I don't know why she took up knitting, she always gets really bored.

I pulled out one I hadn't finished, and started painting.

"What are you painting?" Dad asked.

"Cedric." I replied.

"I'm sure it includes hearts and - "

"Handsome gray eyes," I said with a giggle, which caused my Dad to roll his eyes.

"Sure," Mom interrupted. "I think Dad's blue eyes are - "

"Nicer, so I've heard. I think I like those dark gray Seam eyes though. They are so..."

"Hot, I know," Cedric said, leaning in the doorway.

I laughed shyly. Dad and Mom both rolled their eyes, looking back at their work.

"Can I see my painting of me?" Cedric asked, carrying the plate of cookies in and setting it on the table.

"Definitely. I think you look - "

"Fabulous as usual," Cedric replied, grinning at the painting, and then at me. He began looking through some of my old paintings, and stopped at one, frowning. "Laurel..."

"Is it the one with Ariana?" I asked.

He nodded, taking it out. A large purple bird and Ariana. "I know that you still dream sometimes, Laurel."

"Yeah. I had horrible nightmares when I locked you out. Plus, it was freezing in there without you."

"We get to District 1 soon, you two," Dad said, starting to put away his paints. "Let's get ready. Adeon wants to see the both of you before you head out. I hear it's really cold in District 1."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

District 1 was freezing, as Dad had said. When we walked back in to the warm train, my hands and feet hurt they were so cold.

"They got a winter storm warning," Cedric told me as we pulled out a board game. "This is the only train with permission to leave. Only because everyone at the Capitol is so excited to have us come."

My Mom had a dark, bitter expression on her face. "I hate the Capitol. The parties..."

"I know," Dad growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mom said.

Cedric and I exchanged looks, and he shrugged. We'd just have to find out.

We got there soon enough, and were sent quickly to a warm hotel. I guess we spend nearly a month here in the Capitol. The Victory Tour has changed since my parents.

"You were invited to almost twenty parties," Mom said darkly. "Depends on where you want to go. I want to go shopping for Hearth."

I agreed, so we warmed up, put on warm clothes, and walked out, looking through shops until my Mom found a perfect gift for Hearth. I missed him. Soon, we'd get back and everything would work out, and we wouldn't have to worry about the Hunger Games ever again.

Lie, I know. I'd be mentoring kids for the rest of my life. Sending them to their deaths. But I didn't worry about that just now. We concentrated on having an awesome trip through the Capitol. Fortunately, we were able to scrape by with going to only two of the 20 parties.

The first was the worst. When a few people we knew vaguely came by, eating and overeating, I nearly got sick just seeing them. Then, they mentioning getting sick so they could throw up so they could eat more - I wasn't sure I ever wanted to go to another party.

Cedric and I danced throughout the night. "This is disgusting," growled Cedric.

"No kidding, right?"

"May I have this dance?" asked somebody I knew vaguely.

Cedric glanced at me, and then at him, and shrugged. "Sure."

"Protective bit, isn't he? Anyway, I'm sure you don't remember me. I'm the Head gamemaker, Quinn Paxton."

I stuttered a little in surprise. I could still remember seeing the gamemakers standing there, covered in soot from the explosion, and their dinner a disaster. "Heh, oh..."

"Yes, I remember my dinner catching on fire," he said, giving me a hard look that changed in to a twinkling smile. "So, the Games are only in a few months. You going to mentor kids?"

I nodded meekly. "Kind of nervous."

"First year is always the hardest for the new mentors."

I said coldly, "Possibly because we're sending innocent young children to their deaths. Something that was fought for and supposed to be ended 30 years ago."

Quinn Paxton gave me a deep frown. "Listen, child, I know who your parents are. I understand where you're coming from. But don't defy the Capitol. It won't end up good for you."

"Nice try, Mr. Paxton," I replied coolly. "This isn't going to fly for long. The Hunger Games were supposed to be ended. They aren't quite done, but they will be."

He gave a short, terse bow, and walked away, growling, "Prepare yourself, Laurel Mellark. Things won't be good for you. Life doesn't have to end well for victors."

I glared at where he had disappeared until Cedric came up. Cedric asked, "What's wrong?"

"He got mad at me for defying the Capitol," I stated simply. "And threatened that life could be made difficult. But other than that, a splendid dancer," I added sarcastically. Then, I said irritably, "Come on, I hate dancing."

Cedric rolled his eyes at me. "I don't think you liked him much."

"Not at all. Keep in mind, he's one of the people who tried to send us to death."

"So did Effie. And Adeon, Dara, Kalea, and Alamea."

"But they're different!" I insisted.

Cedric nodded his agreement. Then, he said, "Want some cake?"

We both cut a piece of chocolate cake and walked over to my parents.

"Having fun?" Mom asked.

"No," I said bluntly. "But the food is good."

Mom nodded. Dad asked, "Any problems?"

"None," Cedric replied. "Other than some empty threats."

"I'm ready to go home," I muttered.

"Same here. But we leave tomorrow." Cedric put his arm around my shoulder, and I grinned up at him.

"Good thing too. I'm not sure I'd be able to survive another week away from home."

"Are you sure home is going to be so good?" asked Cedric cautiously. "I mean, I know things have changed a lot, Laurel. Maybe you should take it slow. Things have been rough on you since..."

I nodded slowly, trying not to think of purple birds with beaks that skewer people's necks and bunny squirrels and punch bowl spiders that eat people alive. I wonder if that's what he meant by rough. Rough seems like an understatement.

"I'll be fine," I told him as confidently as I could. I had to believe that. I had nothing else in myself to believe in. I wonder if that's how Haymitch feels.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Hey, Miss Mellark," greeted my doctor, Doctor Smith. "Long time, no see. How was your Victors Tour?"

"It was fine," I said, relaxing just slightly.

Doctor Smith nodded a little. "You alright?"

I nodded too, weakly. Doctor Smitch gave me a physical checkup to make sure I was healing alright.

"Your knees are horrible. What have you been doing? Do you pace when you're nervous?"

"Heh, yeah. Sometimes."

"Be more careful with the way you walk. Don't forget to do your exercises. Do your knees hurt?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Especially with stairs and running."

She checked my arm too, and then frowned, clicking her tongue. "Victors. I mean, really. If you aren't messed up for life physically, then it's at least mentally. Mentally speaking, how've you been?"

"I dunno," I replied, shrugging. "I've been better."

"I'll say." Dr. Smith finally stepped back, handing me some pills and saying, "Well, your train leaves in a few. Have a good trip home; follow the instructions on the bottle, missy."

"Yes, Doctor."

Cedric came and walked with me to the train station. Mom and Dad walked near us. "So, how was your checkup?"

"My knees are horrible and my arm is slowly getting better. I guess I'm physically messed up for life. Depressing, huh."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"What'd they tell you?" I asked curiously.

He shyly looked away, and then showed me his hand. The doctors had sewn it together, and now it looked almost webbed, like a duck's foot. "Well...they mentioned the fact my hand wouldn't be the same. The spider nearly bit my hand off."

I nodded, understanding. "Didn't you put on the medicine?"

He gave me a surprised look. "No. I put it on you first and decided to put mine on later. Never got to it."

I stared at him in shock, and then slapped him lightly. "What on Earth did you do that for?"

Cedric shrugged. "You have always came first."

I gave him that perfect scowl. "I can take care of myself."

"That's what Ronan said. And Faren."

The scowl disappeared. I understood what he meant.

The train ride seemed to take longer this time, probably because I was more conscious of my surroundings. We were quiet again, almost nervous. When we finally reached home, a big smile spread across my face. All my classmates, my teachers, my neighbors, my friends, Darius, Haymitch...Hearth.

I left Cedric's hands and rushed in to my brother's arms. He had grown while we were gone. He was now almost three inches taller than me, and nearly two inches shorter than Cedric.

"You grew!" I exclaimed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Hearth said with a huge grin. The handsome grin made him look older, but he was still a child.

"You look like Dad," I said in a slightly teasing voice.

He hit me lightly, which made me comment, "If Cedric sees you hit me again, he'll become all protective."

Hearth laughed. Cedric, who had walked over with a small smile on his face said, "I heard my name."

Hearth told him, "She thinks you'd be on her side."

Cedric grinned. "Are you really so sure, sweetheart?"

I was about to say, "Don't call me that," but Cedric lifted me up and swung me around, despite me exclaiming protests. Hearth threw a snowball at me. Cedric fell back in to a snow bank, holding tightly on to me.

"You...crazy..." I gasped between trying to catch my breath and laughing.

He kissed me, causing Hearth to groan, several camera people zoom in on us, and Mom to scowl, looking at Dad.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Miss Mellark," said a smiley reporter. He extended a hand.

I shook his hand, brushing snow off of myself. "Yes?"

"I have a few questions." I was about to say I was heading home to avoid answering, but he started asking. "So, you and Cedric together? What are your feelings about mentoring? What did you think when you found out there is only three months until the next Games? Are you nervous? Are you looking forward to it?"

I was about to snap at him to get out of my way, but the comment about the next Games being three months away rendered me silent with shock. Cedric saved me, saying, "Yeah, we're together, we're a little nervous, we were just surprised, and...hmm, no."

I wasn't able to even be shocked at his blunt answers, since he took my elbow and walked me in the direction of home, ignoring the rest of the questions. Hearth stuck close behind me, and so did my parents, Darius, and Haymitch.

"I'm sorry, Laurel," Hearth said. "We should've left right away. Are you okay?"

"I'm good," I lied. "Just...cold. And tired."

"I don't want you to go back to the Games. Mentoring. It's too scary, Laurie."

I shrugged a little. Softly, I said, "I can't help that. I don't control my life anymore, I don't think." But I would. I have never felt such a cold desire to change everything to the way it was supposed to be. Sure, my parents took care of that.

Cedric must've seen the expression on my face, because he kissed my cheek and whispered, "Hush, dear. It's okay."

It helped me relax, but it didn't help the fact I was going to change something. Whether they liked it or not. Ronan and Faren were dead. The normal me was gone. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Those three months passed quickly. I tried not to think of how close we were to having to mentor, but it was hard. We painted, cooked, took care of the garden, had Alden and Blythe over, sketched, walked, went hunting, and practically everything else we could think of. Most the time was spent at my house with Cedric, but sometimes, Hearth and I would go over to Cedric's house and spend time with his family too.

Cedric and I got to spend a lot of time together, which made us both happy. "Do you ever think about the future, Laurel?" He asked, looking at our entwined hands.

I shrugged a little. "Yes, I guess I do. I worry about the Games. And how they will end again."

"I don't mean that future," he said softly, sending his dark gray eyes at me. "I mean...our future."

"Oh, yes, I've thought about that a lot," I said honestly, smiling a bit now.

Cedric grinned, trying not to look hopeful. "And what do you think the results would be?"

I smiled slyly, whispering, "The results?" I stood on my toes and kissed him. "Oh, I don't know. What do you think?"

"Oh...possibly...staying together, getting married..."

He didn't say it, but I knew he meant that too. "You're thinking kids in a couple years, too, aren't you?"

Cedric nodded quietly.

"Cedric, we can't. Not with the Games. I can't send my kids to a place where they watch their friends die, and then die themselves."

He sighed softly. "I knew you'd say that."

I gave him a sad smile. "Yeah."

"Laurel, I..."

"Want kids; I understand. But it isn't our future. Once the Games are over, sure. But they aren't."

"You're going to be just as stubborn as Katniss, huh?"

I nodded. "Don't you understand, Cedric?"

"No," he said, somewhat harshly. "I don't." He gave me a sad smile. "But it is your wish. And I will always honor your wishes."

I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Ugh. You guys are so kissy kissy lovey lovey now!" whined Hearth. "Can't you be normal?"

I play punched his shoulder "Can't you?"

Hearth glared and fought a smile, his eyes shining. "I missed you so much, Laurel. It's great to have you back. It feels like you just got back."

"Yeah, I know. We should go hunting."

Both of us grinning, we picked up bows and arrows, and slipped in to the woods.

"When did you fall in love with Cedric?" asked Hearth, ignoring the fact we were supposed to be stealthy and quiet now.

I hesitated, frowning at myself. "I'm not sure. It probably was the day...well, you know. The day that those...things attacked and I nearly died. I realized he meant what he said about loving me, and I began to mean it too."

"If you hadn't been chosen as a Hunger Games tribute with him, would you have fallen in love with him?" asked Hearth softly.

I stopped for a moment, thinking. My words were soft too, kind of sad, and a little hopeless. "No. Probably not. Do realize, mom, dad, and the Hawthornes didn't get along very well."

"Except for the fact you fell in love with the oldest son."

"It might not last, Hearth. He wants to get married and have a future and children, and I..."

"Can't move on," Hearth replied quietly. "Don't argue, Laurel. It is true. You haven't been able to move on. I know you loved Faren, and you loved Ronan, but you still have Cedric. You should be able to move on. You have a family that loves you."

I felt tears start to sting my eyes. I am Laurel Haw-no, Laurel Mellark. I am...from District 12? Yes. I won the Hunger Games. And this is getting really old and beginning not to work.

"Laurel, he loves you. You love him. What is stopping you? Bad things happen in life. Remember when Grandmother died? And mom's little cat? And Greasy Sae?"

My little brother started to pull up every painful memory he could possibly pull. "STOP!" I cried. "Please, stop!"

He fell silent, watching me cry. Pathetic, I know. "Listen, Laurel...He's right. I'm right. Just...stop being so afraid."

I stopped crying eventually, and we stood there in silence. How could I stop being so afraid? The Capitol and the Games were going to take away everything that I loved. Beautiful, enigmatic Faren. Intelligent, charming Ronan. I know that everyone that I loved could have gotten the same fate. Lost. Disappeared. Gone. Forever.

"I love him, Hearth."

Hearth grumbled, "I knew that already. You're supposed to be the big sister, Laurel. You can go back to being strong. You can fall in love and marry him."

I sighed softly. "I'm scared."

"Ha! I knew it!" Hearth laughed, looking triumphant. "You're scared."

At first, the statement seemed like a teasing from my brother, but right now, it just caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"You're scared. Remember what Mom and Dad say about fear?" Hearth paused for me to get the point, but when I didn't say anything, Hearth murmured, "Courage is the mastery of fear, not the absence of fear."

"Yes."

"Have courage. You can be afraid, but I know you are a courageous person, Laurel."

We stood there for another silence. Hearth picked up his gear, and started walking home. Quietly, I followed him back to our house. "Where have you been?" cried Cedric. "I've been so worried!"

"We were just hunting," Hearth replied, grinning mischievously.

"You always worry," I said, an automatic smile coming to my face. I rested an arm around him, kissing his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

(Cedric's POV)

I fiddled nervously with a tie. It wasn't often that I had to tie a tie, and my hands were trembling.

"Do you want help?" asked my little sister, Hera.

I shrugged, and she deftly tied it for me. She paused, looking over her work and then gave a short, brief nod. Her eyes were almost dull, and it worried me. I have been away from home so much, that I'm beginning to forget that there are people here that love and worry too.

"Your first year," we both said suddenly. We looked away. Hera had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, mentoring," I grumbled.

"I was entered for the first time," Hera murmured. "I'm really scared, Cedric. I'm not as brave as you."

I put my hands on her shoulders, and gave her a warm hug. It had been a long time since I had taken on the role of older brother, and it was almost relaxing to me to have taken up this role again. "You are brave, Hera."

"You are too."

"Come on, Cedric!" shouted my mother from downstairs. "Laurel is here!"

I looked quickly back at Hera, but the 12 year old girl shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Go on, Ced. Your precious Laurel needs you." The smile following wasn't cold, but mischievous. I sent her back a quick, warm smile, and sprinted down the stairs.

"Come on," Laurel said. Her voice was trembling and nervous, and her stance was rigid. Oh yeah. Hearth was put in this year too.

"Mom, I'm leaving," I told my mother.

She gave me a brief hug, kissing my cheek before allowing me to leave the house. Laurel and I walked in silence, her hand in mine. Sometimes, silence was peaceful. Right now, we both shared an anxious feeling, both of us tense with worry about our two younger siblings.

"Hearth, he'll be - " I began, but Laurel cut me off quickly.

"No, Cedric. Don't."

I gave a soft sigh, almost thinking she was right. Everyone seemed deathly quiet. The girls didn't chatter and giggle nervously like last year. Alden and Blythe walked up to us, talking nervously to Laurel before going to stand with the other sixteen year old girls. I slipped my gaze from them to Hera, and then Hearth as well. Both were standing up straight. Hera didn't talk to anybody. In fact, as she stood there, she reminded me of my father. The same, fierce look in her burning eyes, the quiet and reckless bravery. Maybe, if she was chosen... No. I can't get hopeful.

Laurel's eyes were for someone else. Hearth. He stood up, his head thrown back. He looked much older than 12, his eyes narrowed slightly in to a glare. The boy did not seem like Laurel. He didn't seem like Peeta either. This was the description of Katniss my father always had given me. Determination. Almost indifference. Everything about him was not like Laurel, who stood next to me as tense as a rabbit ready to run.

"I'm scared," Laurel whispered to me.

"Coming from the girl who can't be chosen," I replied. I would have smiled, but the situation now was too serious. I squeezed her hand comfortingly. I had to be strong and brave for her.

She gave me a sad look. "What if - "

"No. No more what ifs, Laurel."

We stayed silent as the mayor gave his speech, congratulating the two of us, welcoming back Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta, and re-introducing Effie Trinket, who giggled delightfully, although even I could see there was something false about the enthusiasm in her expression.

"So, for the girls first!" Effie said as cheerfully and warmly as possible. She swirled her hand in the bowl.

I knew what all the tributes were thinking now. Not me. Not me...please, no. Even my heart pounded in my head, sending waves of worry through me. I must've squeezed Laurel's hand a little too hard, because she broke the silence with a soft squeak. I loosened my hand a little. "Sorry," I mouthed.

She nodded, looking pale and sick with anxiety.

"And...Alden Barclay!"

I remembered that feeling: The world freezing. Time stopping. Every breath and heartbeat lasting a life time. I stared at my best friend. Over the years, she was like a sister to me. I could read her expressions as easily as she could read my thoughts when it came to Laurel. Shock, mingled with disbelief. She resigned herself to her fate, leaving the arms of Blythe, and starting to walk to the stage. What happened next made my horror triple.

"Wait!" screamed the girl next to me, releasing my hand. "No, please, no...I volunteer!"

I have not been so frightened and worried about Laurel since the Games. The world felt like it was almost ending. "N-no. Laurel - "

"I am sorry, you cannot," the mayor stuttered, looking surprised. "It is against the rules."

She trembled weakly with sobs. Alden forced an encouraging smile, stepping gracefully on to the stage.

"Laurel," I whispered.

She turned around and buried her face in my chest. I automatically rested my arms around her in comfort. Putting a hand under her chin, I tilted her head up to see her eyes. "Brave, Laurel. Be brave for Alden."

Laurel gave me a short nod, her glistening eyes were very pretty. She wiped the tears from her eyes as Effie cheerfully went to pick out the next tribute. I managed to register one thought in my mind: Hera wasn't a tribute. I was both happy and upset. Hera wasn't. Alden was.

"As for the boys," Effie said cheerfully, smoothing out the paper. Shock even swept across her face before she regained her composure, looking at the crowd with that false smile. "Hearth Mellark."

Laurel took a couple steps forward. I started to walk towards her when she fell forward, hitting the stage. There was a collective gasp, and I immediately knelt by her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

(Laurel's POV)

I blinked against the bright white light that hit my eyes. My head hurt. I tried to filter what had happened, but the moment before I had hit the floor was kind of fuzzy. Cedric had me in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he gasped. "I was so worried."

Alden, Blythe, Hearth, and Hera knelt next to him.

"I...I don't know," I whispered, my voice weak. "Did...did...Alden...and, and Hearth..."

"Yes, Laurel. Alden and Hearth are our first tributes that we're mentoring in the Hunger Games."

My little brother touched my shoulder, gently. Not the harsh punch like last year. "Don't worry about me, Laurel. I'll be alright. I'm not scared. You're going to be there to help me. This will all be alright." There was a dark glare in his eyes, daring me to agree with him.

Unfortunately, I did not. I don't know where I got all the anger and fury from, but I snarled, "Alright? ALRIGHT? NO, Hearth, you do not understand. Nothing is going to be fine again. Never in the history of the country of Panem have the same district won the Hunger Games two years in a row. Sure, there was every two years once in a while. This is virtually unheard of."

"Well, then we'll have to set a new record," Cedric said as optimistically as possible, but when I caught his glance, he looked just as sad and worried as I.

I have never brought down my brother so hard. I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. Suddenly, he changed. He threw his shoulders back, a dark glare in his eyes. Reckless bravery. Like what Dad said Mom used to be like.

"I'm not going to die easily, Laurel. I'll die fighting, just like what you were planning," Hearth growled, his voice so cold and bitter it took my breath away.

I began to try to explain my comments, but he shouted furiously, "DON'T SAY ANYTHING! There is nothing you can say that will make me forgive you. Just leave me alone." My little brother, my little guy, my batman, stood up and ran away.

"Run away. Just run away," I said after him. "Like what you always do."

Cedric murmured, "Hush, Laurel. It will be - "

"DON'T say fine, because nothing is fine, Cedric Hawthorne!" I shrieked.

His voice was icy calm. "I wasn't going to say fine, Laurel Mellark. I was going to say okay. I know that nothing will ever be fine again. Especially for you."

We walked home in silence. I am Laurel Mellark. I am from...I am...I don't remember anymore. I ran through in my mind who I was. Once I was able to convince myself that I was Laurel Mellark from District 12, I softly broke the silence. Naturally, silences are made to be broken.

"I won't let Hearth Mellark die," I whispered to myself. "He will win."

"Laurel, Laurel," came Cedric's voice from behind me. I spun around.

I turned to see Cedric standing in the doorway. "Cedric, listen," I began.

"No," he stated simply. "Your brother is not a child anymore, Laurel Primrose Mellark. No, he's not. He may not win, but he's going to be one strong competitor. Adeon is going to be his stylist. We're going to be his mentor. We will help Alden and Hearth succeed."

I sank in to a chair. "Listen, Cedric, I can't..."

"Since when can you not do something?" Cedric almost hollered. "You've always been the positive one, where anger has always been more productive than sadness. Where are you, Laurel?"

I stuttered for a moment, and then said quietly, "Still wanting Faren and Ronan back."

"Laurel, you knew them for two weeks."

"You don't understand!" I shouted angrily. "They were my best friends, they saved my life and were there for me when you weren't!"

"You hated me then!"

"I did not! I was angry at you for jumping to conclusions like you always do!"

"I do not! You are dwelling on the past!"

"AND YOU ARE FORGETTING THEM!"

Cedric's voice went from yelling to soft, quiet, sad. "I could never forget Ronan, Ariana, Faren, and everyone else at our Hunger Games, Laurel."

"Well, you're doing an awful nice job of proving that to me," I said coldly. I don't know why I was being so horrible to him.

A door slammed. I turned to watch Hearth walk in, followed by Alden and Blythe. "Stop arguing," stated Hearth coolly. "I don't think it is wise to argue when we are so close to...to something important."

I began heatedly, "But, Hearth, he is - "

"I don't care," replied Hearth icily. "You love him, he loves you, so quite the arguing and start getting something productive done."

"I can't."

"Now you're sounding like Haymitch," Hearth said, smiling.

I scowled at him, the priceless scowl that my mother was professional at wearing and the one that matched Haymitch's almost perfectly. Anger was trickling away, to be replaced by grief. I could almost feel tears in the corners of my eyes. I forced them away. I had to be stronger than that. Throwing my shoulders back, I stood up straight and walked out of the room.

I really am going insane.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

(Cedric's POV)

I stood there in shock for a minute. I was still furious at the way she had treated me, but my endless way of forgiving her took over. I gave Hearth a quiet nod, walking away.

"Hey, she didn't mean it," Alden told me.

Blythe added, "She's just upset."

I nodded, shrugging a little. "I know, it's just..." I left off my sentence, leaving the room. Cedric Evan Hawthorne. That's who I am, and that is who's life this is. I took a deep breath. This minor argument would not get us anywhere. It was not productive. It was not going to help Alden and Hearth win. And it certainly wasn't going to help my future plans.

I walked in to Laurel's room, standing in her doorway. She was sitting quietly on her bed. Without looking back, she said softly, "I know what I said was unforgivable, Cedric."

"And I forgive you anyway," I replied just as softly after a short silence. "I know you're scared. I am too."

"Does this mean you still want that future?"

I allowed a slight smile as I sat down next to her. "Of course. I will always love you."

She looked away from me, her face pale and sad, and yet still so beautiful. "Can...can it wait? Just a couple years, Cedric, and then...we can get married. Everything will be beautiful and happy and we'll live in a fairytale."

"There's no such things as fairytales, Laurel."

"I know. They are beautiful anyway."

I smiled again. "I would wait forever for you, Laurel."

"Good. I won't make you wait that long."

Despite everything that had happened, I was happy. She had admitted that she wanted our future, and she was beginning, just beginning to move on. In fact, when I caught her gaze, her stunning eyes were shining with...love.

I could have gladly stared at her eyes forever, but an intruding voice said, "It's time for dinner."

Hearth stood in the doorway. He was smiling mischievously. "We invited over your family, Cedric."

"Thanks," I said, standing up. I paused for a moment, taking Laurel's hand. "Come on."

Hera rushed in to my arms, giving me a warm hug. She put her head against my shoulder.

I put my chin against my little sister's hair. "You weren't chosen," I whispered.

She looked up, smiling sadly. "I know. I'm going to live."

"I'm not," Hearth said jokingly, laughing a little. He earned a punch in the shoulder from Haymitch, who looked very disgruntled and disoriented.

Tears started to form in Laurel's eyes. I gently touched her cheek, wiping away a tear. She blinked, and more tears fell. "Hearth," I said eventually. "Don't joke about something like that."

"I'm sorry, Laurel," Hearth apologized.

My Dad put his hand on my shoulder, smiling a warm, kind smile. I tried to smile back. My Mom put her arm around Laurel's shoulder in comfort. Peeta put an arm around Katniss.

"Should we eat?" muttered Haymitch.

Katniss welcomed my family to sit down. I sat down next to Laurel, who had Hearth on her other side. Hera sat next to me.

"This could be the last time - " Hearth began, his eyes wide with shock and thoughtfulness.

Peeta cleared his throat loudly, giving Hearth a hard glare that said, "DON'T go there."

Laurel picked at her food. I stared silently at mine, as if staring would make it go away. Finally, I began to get my appetite back, and started eating my potatoes, which have always been my favorite food.

My Mom cleared her throat, attempting to start conversation. "You have a lovely house, Katniss. And this dinner is excellent."

"Peeta cooked," Katniss said softly. "He always does. I can't."

That caused the adults to smile just a little. "Oh. Gale can't cook."

"I know," Katniss replied, without thinking about her answer.

Everyone fell silent again. I tried to lighten the atmosphere with a child-like question, "Is there dessert?"

Peeta smiled at me in a friendly way. "In the kitchen. Cupcakes. Can you bring them all in?"

I nodded, walking in to the kitchen. I felt kind of awkward, since this began to feel more normal than walking around in my own home. I took the tray and walked back to the dining room.

"I love the frosting; it's so lovely!" exclaimed my Mom. She took a delicately decorated cupcake.

"They are delicious," Hera admitted, her eyes bright with the excitement of the fact we actually got a perfectly made dessert.

Hearth took a cupcake too. "This could be the last of Dad's cupcakes I'll ever eat."

"You'll never shut up about that, will you?" snapped Laurel, standing up. She knocked her chair over, walking stiffly out of the room.

I began to stand up to go after her, but my Mom grabbed my arm. "Don't," she said. "Let her have a minute, see if she regains her composure. If she doesn't, go on." I looked after where Laurel had disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Hearth apologized.

I looked back at the dessert. I wasn't so hungry now; my mind was on Laurel.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

(Laurel's POV)

I stood, staring silently at the pool of water. Why did everything have to be beautiful and perfect, when my life was an absolute mess? We were in the Capitol now, and training had started for our tributes. Tomorrow was the chariot ride. Four days from now, the personal training inspections with the Gamemakers, and after that, the interviews. Then, to put it bluntly, Hearth's and Alden's death.

Cedric walked up to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You alright?"

"As alright as I can be," I muttered, not looking at his face.

"Yeah, I know," Cedric replied in a soft, husky voice.

"I'd rather go through our Hunger Games again, watch Ronan and Faren die, and see those wolf/tribute muttations then send Hearth and Alden in to the Games."

Cedric pressed his lips against my forehead. "I know, Laurel. It's hard."

Then, I got an idea. An idea so reckless, so insane, that I'm sure Doctor Smith would have locked me in a Hospital room for weeks. Just as my hope began to build, I realized what I must do.

"Come on," I said gruffly, gaining a strong, determined stance. "We should go eat dinner."

Cedric studied my expression with some worry. "You...you look upset. Are you sure everything's - "

I managed to come up with a good excuse. I snapped at him, "Well, you get your little brother sent to the Hunger Games and let me know how you feel." I actually hate snapping at him. I know he's just trying to look after me, but I get tired of his worried and prying questions.

Hearth looked worried when he caught sight of my expression too. "Uh oh. Listen, Ced, this is what we call her reckless state. She has an idea - not one necessarily good for our situation, her impulsive ideas."

"Like when she tackled the bunny squirrel," Cedric said, causing small grins from Hearth and Alden.

The mention of bunny squirrels was still painful, but not so much that I had to begin my list. I was making progress.

"I need to talk to Adeon," I interrupted politely. "If you will excuse me."

"I'll go with you," offered Cedric.

"No," I replied. "I'll be quick. I have an idea for the chariots; I want it to be a surprise."

Cedric normally obeys my wishes, so when he frowned and gave a short nod, I wasn't super surprised. I quickly kissed him and walked quietly down the hall, searching for my old friend.

"Hey there," came the familiar accent and warm, friendly tone. "What are you looking for now?"

"I need you to do me a favor," I said immediately, turning to see my old stylist, Adeon.

After a short talk with Adeon, we both walked to dinner, grim looks on our faces. I had gotten Adeon to agree with me, but he wasn't thrilled at my idea as much as I was. Cedric looked worried, yet again, but he made no comment as I sat down and started to eat.

"This is good food!" said Hearth cheerfully. "The only problem is Dad's cupcakes are better."

Dad smiled at us meekly, shrugging. "I can't help that, little guy."

Mom sent a sad smile at my Dad, and we tried not to stare around the table too much, counting who would be gone after this. I inhaled sharply, trying to focus. This was all going to work out. It had too.

**Really short, I know. Laurel has a plan - I'm fairly certain she is going insane. Cedric isn't going to like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Fires, flickering flames, burning coals. Orange, red, dark and bright, breath-taking and beautiful. Hearth and Alden, hardly recognizable, rode through the street, their eyes dark, their clothes flickering like a real fire.

"Wow," Cedric murmured. "Adeon just gets better and better."

"I thought we looked fantastic," I said in an opinionated way. "And I would have liked it more if it weren't for that unasked for first kiss."

"Hey, I thought it was a good idea."

"It worked out pretty well."

We were silent for a while, our eyes drawn naturally to Hearth and Alden, who were strangely still and unmoving. Cedric and I had encouraged them to wave, but neither of them even tried to engage the crowd. That made them more interesting, more mysterious, more enigmatic than the other tributes. Their hidden plan was obviously a good plan.

"I don't think they're going to listen much to us," Cedric observed, voicing my thoughts.

I replied after a long silence, "Well, it's still early in the Games."

Of course, we were recognized. "And, welcome back last year's tributes, Cedric Hawthorne and Laurel Mellark!" announced the Head Gamemaker, Quinn Paxton.

I would have sent a glare in his direction, but Cedric took my hand and we looked towards the cameras, sending fake smiles and celebrity like waves. I seriously hate cameras. They are now on my list of things to hate.

The night didn't go for much longer. The tributes went on one last ride through the square and then were taken to the stylists. I rushed over to Hearth, giving him a tight hug before hugging Alden.

"You two are brilliant," I growled gruffly, forcing myself not to get tears in my eyes.

Hearth grinned at me, looking slightly winded and surprised from the fun of the chariots. Alden had a similar look on her face. I knew neither of them had ever been in a chariot like that for a long time. I knew by their shining eyes, that none of us would ever forget this moment. That's when I really realized, Hearth and Alden MUST win.

I kissed Hearth's forehead as if he were a child. "You go to bed and get some sleep. We have training tomorrow."

Alden nodded, giving me another comforting hug before walking to her room.

"Do we get to share a room?" Cedric asked with that partially mischievous grin on his face.

I sent a light hearted glare in his direction. "Do you honestly think that after all we've been through - "

He cut through my sentence quickly, quietly, hopefully, "On the Victory Tour."

That left me faltering. We have been through so much during that time. When I finally managed to stop stuttering, I just gave a brief nod. Cedric kissed my forehead gently, taking my hand and leading me up to our comfortable room. We used the bathroom at separate times, and then lied down to sleep.

"Are you still scared?" I could barely hear his whisper as I was almost asleep.

"Yeah," I murmured sleepily. "I don't want anything to happen to Hearth."

I felt his arms around me, and I have never felt so comforted before. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I buried my face in his chest. The next thing I became aware of was...darkness and sleep.

The next morning, Cedric was already gone. I felt a little cross that he didn't wake me up, but I got dressed in to one of those ridiculous capitol outfits, and walked downstairs in silence. Breakfast was on the table, Alden hadn't walked down yet.

"Morning!" Dad said cheerfully.

I nodded at him with a noncommittal, "Mmhmm," and sat down at the table, starting to eat the food.

"Not much of a morning person," snorted Hearth.

I woke up enough to glare at him. "I'm better than you are," I said in that big sister teasing voice.

Hearth laughed, "Yeah right."

"I am."

"Am not!"

We both managed grins, and I started eating again. Alden walked down, seeming exhausted as she started to eat as well. "Training today?" she mumbled, obviously not much of a morning person either. She sat down, giving her food a good, long, hard look before eating.

"Yeah," Mom replied softly.

"Finish up, get dressed, and get down here before you leave," I ordered them. "We have some advice before you leave."

"We're going to be watching the chariot rides and the reapings," Cedric told them. "We'll be with Peeta and Katniss in the other room. Come by in about an hour. No goofing around, Hearth."

Hearth glared at him too, and then tromped upstairs. Cedric, Mom, Dad, and I sat down in the other room, watching the reapings, making comments to each other once in a while and thinking aloud to try and get some sort of strategy in for our young tributes.

"They are going to win," Dad said with conviction.

I forced myself not to get hopeful. We had to be committed, dedicated, determined, and stubborn, but not arrogant. I learned from last year's careers tributes that it is horrible to be arrogant.

I didn't say anything, pulling myself away. Hearth walked downstairs, rushing immediately over to me, Mom, and Dad. Alden followed, going to stand next to Cedric.

"Now," I said with authority. "Don't trust anyone too quickly. Make you are able to know how they think before you make any judgement."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Hearth in a snappish tone.

Cedric replied calmly, "Know how they think. Notice how they act around everyone else. If they are friendly with the Careers. Eat lunch with some people. Visit. Try to get their secrets without giving away yours."

They both nodded, and Cedric and I exchanged anxious looks before shooing them on their way. Strategy had now officially begun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

(Hearth's POV)

I watched the situation around me for some time. I had never been in a place like this before. I wondered if Laurel had felt this way? Nervous, shy, incompetent, inept, and inadequate. Like an important job too big for a person like me given to me.

Alden put her arm around my shoulders, whispering in to my ear, "Hey, look over at the District 8 girl. I think she's trustworthy."

I shrugged a little, not really caring. Her arm slipped off my shoulder.

"Scared, bit?"

I nodded slightly, trying to pretend like I didn't care much. The tall, thin athletic man let us free to practice.

"We should split up," I suggested, although I knew that all I really wanted was to get some time to myself.

Alden shrugged. "Alright. I'm heading over to the spear throwing."

"Sounds good. I'll be shooting arrows." I immediately headed over there. The Careers were already near the hardest, biggest objects, throwing spears and lances and handling swords with ease. I began to wonder if it were safe to let Alden throw spears with them by herself. I know, we weren't listening to my parents' advice on staying away from the Careers.

I easily armed a bow and aimed for the target. Like my mother, I was expert at this. I wasn't much like my father, that was Laurel who acted like him. Laurel (don't tell her this) is good at practically everything she tries. The Hunger Games, hunting, weapons, cooking bread, icing cakes with my Dad, and finding a boyfriend in the most surprising place.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Cedric. It's just difficult to understand Laurel's motives sometimes. She gets so reckless for the people she loves. I would too, but she gets overwhelmingly reckless.

"Hello," said a small girl, probably my age by the looks of her. She had bright green eyes, thick brown hair reaching a little past her shoulders, and a thin figure. "What is your name?"

"Hearth," I replied, softly. "What's yours?"

"Kiele," she said. I loved how her name rolled off her tongue, making a sweet, cute sound. I don't know why this fascinated me. I wasn't very good with girls. They're too giggly and almost annoying. But she seemed different.

I offered a shy, friendly smile, and armed the bow again to hit the target.

She lightly touched my bow after I finished and turned back to her. "Will you help me do that?"

I wonder if this is what my sister and her boyfriend meant when it came to making allies. She didn't seem like much, but she looked trustworthy. After a short silence, I replied, "Of course. Here, let me help."

She easily armed the bow, cocking her elbow back awkwardly. I helped her a little, pulling back and releasing. It hit the target with a clink.

"Heh," I laughed shyly. "Good job."

"Thanks. It was all you, though."

"No, you have some natural talent," I replied, knowing that I was complimenting a little much. I wasn't like Laurel who bluntly stated what needed to be fixed. I am more like...my Dad in that sense. Always noticing the good in people.

Kiele gave me a smile, pretty and sweet. "Thanks."

"Of course. Do you want to practice with me?"

She looked towards a tall boy, her District boy tribute. I wondered why he seemed so familiar. She shrugged a little, replying, "My cousin wanted to practice with me. Maybe he can practice with us?"

"Maybe so," I said.

Kiele rushed up to him, talking in voices I couldn't hear. Kiele looked upset for a moment, and the boy looked tired and miserable. Finally, they split up. Kiele walked back to me.

"He said he'd let me," Kiele replied reluctantly. "But he didn't want to practice with you for some reason."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You in particular. I don't know why."

The rest of the day, I went through some stations with Kiele helping.

The next three days passed surprisingly quick. I made some quick new friends, Liana and Danton. They were easy to get along, smart, resourceful, quick, and quiet. I had a feeling this group of possible allies would do very well.

Laurel didn't say much. She avoided me for the most part and talked to Alden, who was also avoiding me. When I went to Cedric about it, he got a grim look on his face. "I don't think either of them are ready to lose you. They don't think you are going to win."

"Oh." I felt lost again, as if Laurel had betrayed me. In a sense, she had. She had given up on me. I had never felt so betrayed before.

Cedric put a comforting hand on my shoulder, smiling wanly at me. He silently stood up and walked away. I sighed softly. I know, it's my sister's job to wallow in her own self-pity, but now, it was my turn. Rolling my eyes at myself, I jumped up from breakfast and sprinted over to Kiele, who sent me a huge smile. Liana and Danton joined us at spear throwing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Thanks for the great suggestion! Don't worry; you'll get to know Kiele later. I like that character a lot!**

Chapter Sixteen:

(Laurel)

I walked quietly through the house. I had been walking around the house, pacing, for some time now. Adeon had gotten Alden and Hearth ready about four hours ago for the Gamemakers inspections.

"Nervous, bit?" asked Cedric softly.

I nodded in reply. Hearth kept coming over my mind. I don't normally pace, I haven't in almost three months, but now, that habit was coming back. My knees started to throb, but I wasn't able to concentrate on that when my mind naturally went back to my little brother's inspection.

"He'll do fine. They both will, Laurel."

"I'm still really..."

"Nervous, I know."

We stayed quiet, me pacing back and forth despite my complaining joints.

"We're back!" a confident, relaxed voice. Alden, of course.

I hugged my friend, and then my brother. "How'd it go?"

The two exchanged looks; they'd been through this conversation already. Alden smiled, her eyes shining. "They couldn't take their eyes off me."

"In a good way?" Cedric asked hopefully.

Hearth shrugged. "Probably."

"How'd you do?" I asked him.

My little brother had a mischievous look come over his face. "Doing anything pleasant for the Gamemakers doesn't really run in the family, Laurel."

I folded my arms, glaring at him in something like worry rather than anger. "Hearth Cinna Mellark, tell me this instant what you did to make them angry."

My mom followed my example, my dad raising an eyebrow. Cedric was trying to hide a grin. I knew he loved it when I acted like this, so I narrowed my eyes in to what hopefully was a more demanding expression.

"Stop that!" whined Hearth batting at me with his hands. "I wasn't that mean...okay, yes I was. I just scared them a little. With my mad painting skills."

"You can't paint," I replied. When I realized what I said, I amended my statement, "I mean, you're just not good at it."

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hearth?" My dad growled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing!" exclaimed Hearth. "I...I...I just...I just, yeah. Accidentally burnt up a spear. When I threw it at a force field."

"What did you do that for?" I asked, bemused.

He gave me a slight grin. "I couldn't figure out the chink in the force field, so I just decided to burn up a spear. It scared them to death," he added proudly. "Caught on fire and everything."

"I'm gonna smack you," I growled.

"You're not the only one who can displease everyone," he said smugly.

"You shouldn't be proud about thought!" I just about shouted.

We both turned away from each other. My eyes burned, thinking of Ronan and Faren, who merely tried to please the Gamemakers without the added drama and trying to scare them out of their minds. Not to say they didn't deserve it, considering all the horrible things they do, like sending kids to death.

I should've told my brother to be normal. I whipped away, not able to talk to them. Alden didn't say anything. They quietly joined me to watch the TV and see what everyone got. Hearth sat down on one side of mine, and Cedric the other.

"Look, Liana got a 9!" exclaimed my brother happily, indicating the District 6 girl. The District 6 boy showed up next. "Danton got a 10!"

"Your allies?" I asked.

"Friends," replied Alden.

Friends. The word was too painful, too difficult for the Games. "Hearth, Alden, you shouldn't have friends."

"Why?" asked Hearth, unconcerned as he was paying extra attention to the screen as a pretty girl, the District 8 girl tribute flashed by, accompanied by a number 10. "Kiele did good."

"Friends...in the Games...they don't last very long. And afterwards, it is too painful."

Hearth lost his unconcerned act and had the decency to look sorry. He didn't say anything, as Alden's face flashed by. "9!" exclaimed Hearth, punching Alden's shoulder lightly. "Impressive."

"Not to be compared with your 11," Alden replied, grinning back.

I stood up, followed closely by my mom, and we walked out, wearing similar miserable expressions. After everything wrong that had happened, the two still just sat there with big grins on their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

(Hearth's POV)

The interviews were alright. I can't say I completely enjoyed them. Caesar Flickerman is easy to talk to and keeps a smile on everyone's face. Alden in particular looked lovely. Little did I know, the interviews were among the more relaxing times I had. The five minutes before the games were shocking.

I was preparing to leave. I was dressed in a comfortable, dark green and mixed brown uniform, with dark, supportive hiking boots, a camoflaged hat, a green long sleeved shirt, and a brown jacket with similar pants that were easy to move around. Almost none of my skin was showing, and everything was warm. I wonder if that was going to help in the Games?

Anyhow, that's when my name was called. "Hearth." Laurel walked up to me. Her hair had been cut, to just below shoulder length. She was dressed in the Games attire. And she looked uncannily like...Alden.

I felt immediate shock, knowing exactly what was going on before she explain. "Laurel..."

"I'm not Laurel. I am Alden."

All those secrets, where the group of Alden, Adeon, and Laurel had talked in secret and avoided Cedric and I. All the times when they discussed strategy and kept me out of it. All of the sideways looks and the determined expressions of my older sister - it could have only meant a stubbornly reckless idea.

"Lau - " I began.

"Alden," she corrected. "I'll see you at the Cornucopia. Be brave, stay focused. Get a weapon and run. Don't forget; Alden."

I stumbled awkwardly to the hovercraft. Alden. My sister. My sister. Going back to the Games to save her friend, Alden, and try to protect me. I couldn't handle her coming back. She'd go insane. She can hardly hunt anymore. Not only her mental state, she might not be able to handle it physically. She still had difficulty raising her left arm over shoulder height. Her knees still bothered her constantly.

I tried to focus. I ended up on the platform. Surrounding us for miles was country like around District 12. It was a bit different. Tall, green spruce, pine and cedar trees towered above everything, for miles. There was water everywhere, clearly. Weapons lay neatly in a long line. I was naturally attracted to spears. Cedric had taught me how to handle spears comfortably, as well as swords, knives, and arrows.

The spears were closest to me. I decided to zone in on them.

A gong. I leapt from my spot and sprinted to the spears, reaching the line first out of everyone, which I'm sure surprised lots of people. I stepped back, keeping my eye on everyone. Liana, Danton, and Kiele joined me. Laurel rushed to me. She had been surprisingly fast. I have never seen this expression on my sister's face - determination, adrenaline full, and almost...excitement.

I was honestly scared of her in that moment.

"Come on," Kiele gasped. "We've got to run."

Laurel naturally ran north. We followed her, the only ones to have run north. Everyone else ran south.

"Alden," I attempted, keeping up easily with our surprising natural leader. Laurel didn't acknowledge me, but I knew she was listening. "You like arrows? Did Laurel teach you how?"

The statement was cold and a little sarcastic, but a small smile came across Laurel's face. She gave a short nod. "We'll have to stop soon."

"What?" Danton sounded shocked. "That's a horrible idea! They'll catch up so easily!"

"No," Laurel said, slightly absently. "They'll naturally think we went much farther, but since such nice stuff is hanging around here, then it'd make more sense to make a camoflaged camp and stay here. It is naturally thick brush...it'll make good camp material."

It sounded a little sketchy to me. But when Kiele said, "I agree," to the shock of everyone, we huddled in our small group to take inventory of everything we had. Laurel had a backpack which contained a sleeping bag, a small first aid kit, and an extra loaf a bread. She also had a weapon, bow and a quiver of arrows. I had my spears. Danton had one sword and three knives. Kiele had a backpack and no weapons. Her backpack was full of matches and camping gear. Liana had a pack of knives and a coat, which I suppose would come in handy later.

"You don't have any weapons?" Laurel asked Kiele as she started to build a small fire. She had a way of filtered the smoke through the trees to make it look like fog. I didn't know my sister was so talented like this.

Kiele looked anxious. "I'm really sorry, Alden. I know, I was just rushed. I was really scared - "

"That's natural," Laurel replied neutrally.

My sister. In the Hunger Games. Again. Talking to my ally. Setting herself up for grief, sadness, loss, and possibly death, just because she wanted to save Alden and me. I know Laurel worried about this before, but now I really know. Laurel, my darling, sweet, charming, and beautiful sister, Laurel Primrose Mellark, is insane.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

(Hearth)

I sat down, criss cross. I stared silently at the darkening sky in silence. Laurel was quietly dividing the bread and gathering some blueberries.

"Those aren't poisonous?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I ate some already. They are sweet and have a purple/red inside."

"Alden...does Cedric know?"

"Yeah. Laurel and I went over it. She probably told him," my sister replied in a soft voice, her eyes distant. She was obviously thinking about Cedric - I could see the grief in her eyes. She missed him a lot. Naturally.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No. He would not have let me if he knew," she replied softly. My sister had planned this, all by herself. Her dark seam eyes cast anxiously over at me, searching my expression.

I shrugged. "I really wish you had told us," I whispered, my eyes slightly wet.

"I know, Hearth."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

Laurel gave a light laugh, looking around nervously. She looked at me once she had finished her worried watch. Finally, she replied, "Hearth, I understand everything that can happen here in the Games. I think...I think I want to send you back. I really wanted to figure out a way for you to not come, but it was not possible."

I didn't say anything. "I'll keep watch. Rest, Alden. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Kiele crawled over to me after Laurel lied down to fall asleep. "Hey."

I gave her a wan smile, leaning back against the tree and holding my spear tight to just in case someone came. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head a little, then nodded, and then shrugged. "I don't know. You...you and Alden...what were you talking about?"

"I just told her that I was worried about losing her. Our families have been friends forever. We...haven't...well, we're pretty nervous about this."

"You are?"

I shrugged, and then nodded. "Yes. I...I didn't expect this to be so..."

"Real?"

I shrugged again.

Kiele looked away. Her eyes were hard and yet her lower lip trembled with the threat of crying. I reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched away a little, and then sank back in to a sitting position, her pretty eyes sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"The Games have always been real for me," Kiele whispered softly. Under her bubbly and beautiful personality, there was a sad and troubled young girl.

My voice trembled a little. "What do you mean, real?"

Kiele hesitated, not looking at me for a moment. Finally, when she did, tears started to trickle down her face. By now, I was used to girls crying. Laurel did it often. At first, I was surprised. Kiele spoke softly, "M...my family has been completely torn apart by the Hunger Games. My grandmother was in it. My parents have each had siblings in it. My cousins..." she broke off.

"Which ones? Who were your cousins?"

"Ronan," Kiele replied, her voice hushed.

I choked in surprise, sitting up completely. "Laurel's friend? The one she always nightmares about?"

"The very same."

We sat in silence for a moment. I broke it quietly, "There is much more to your life then it seems from the outside."

"Isn't there always?" When she brought her eyes up to me, they weren't warm, kind, and pretty. They were sad, sorrowful, and upset. "Ronan was the most...my best friend and like a brother to me."

I cautiously put an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. You still have your sister." I knew she didn't mean her harsh words. She started shaking a little with silent sobs, and I hugged her tightly. She put her arms around my waist, crying.

There was a loud trumpeting noise. A fanfare. Tributes had died. Five of them. 19 left.

"All the careers are still alive," growled my sister, showing up at my side suddenly. "Those five must've been killed at the Cornucopia."

The District 11 boy, the District 10 girl, the District 2 girl, and both District 1 tributes were dead. My sister stood up, her eyes slightly teary. Her thoughts were obviously elsewhere - possibly on her first night in the Games.

"You, ah, the boy tribute from your district," I said to Kiele. "What's he like? Why aren't we allied with him?"

"He's quiet and he likes to be alone," muttered Kiele. "He really wants to win...I don't think he'd mind killing everybody...even possibly me."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

After a brief silence, Kiele, Liana, Danton, and Laurel fell asleep, while I watched out. It was a long night, but before I knew it, Danton was whispering at me to go to bed as he watched.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

(Hearth)

Laurel was the first awake. She had started another small fire. Her eyes were dark, guarded, and serious. Even when we had gone hunting together before the Games, I've never seen this expression on her face. Here, she was smart, quick, resourceful, and...deadly.

"We have to go hunting," she growled briskly, her voice sharp and crisp. "Wake up Danton, Liana and Kiele."

I did, and quickly. Danton woke up immediately, a wild look on his face. Once he realized where he was, he relaxed a bit(which is even somewhat confusing, seeing as we are in the Hunger Games). Liana sat up and glanced around. Kiele crawled over next to Laurel and I.

"We have a plan?" Kiele asked softly.

"We should go hunting," Laurel stated. "A group of us stays here, and a group goes out hunting."

Danton crawled over, settling next to the fire. He started taking weapons and preparing to leave. "I'll go."

"Me too," Liana said quickly, gathering her coat and knives.

"Kiele, stay here," Laurel said in a cool, almost implying superiority, tone. "Hearth, you too. We'll be back within two hours. If you get attacked by tributes, yell. Keep your spears near you. Be prepared for anything."

I gave my sister a cold glare for the way she treated Kiele, but Laurel didn't notice. She took her bow, slung it across her shoulder, and sprung out of camp. I was unsettled at the way she moved naturally through the brush, without disturbing a single leaf or breaking a twig. Like a lioness on a hunt.

"Well, you'll be safe with Alden," I said to Danton and Liana, who had similar looks on their faces.

"Stay safe," Liana told us before following Laurel with a little more rigidity. Danton followed, less clumsily but not as smooth and easily as my sister. And Laurel says she's horrible at this. Honestly. You'd think she grew up doing this, it seemed to come so natural for her.

"Stay here," Kiele muttered, mimicking Laurel's tone with disgust. "What are we supposed to do?"

I looked up, smiling a little as I did so. "I want to teach you how to climb a tree."

"That's not safe though, and Alden said to - "

"So?"

My response caused a smile to split across her face. No longer that sad, broken girl I had talked to yesterday. When she was with me, she was beautiful. Many people wouldn't notice, but I did. Everything about her was beautiful, glowing, and exquisite.

"Teach me."

I offered her a hand, and walked to the closest, tallest tree.

"I thought you started little and get bigger," Kiele wondered, looking up.

"Nah, you're with me," I replied, grinning. "With me, you can start big and get bigger."

After explaining how easy it really was, now came the field work. I climbed easily on to the lower branch. This tree would be counted as easy with how many limbs it has. Kiele climbed awkwardly, and I made sure to hold on to her hand to make sure she didn't fall.

It took us a good twenty minute to reach the top. I think Kiele is scared of heights a bit, but she seemed brave enough. She reached the top and settled comfortably next to me. We sat close, my body angled towards hers and an arm around her and gripping the branch.

"Have you ever wondered how your family is unlucky? I mean, you get upset about mine, but consider yours," Kiele murmured.

"Yes, I suppose we aren't the luckiest," I replied softly. "However, it's not like we all died. I mean, I'm not dead yet."

"Don't say that," she pleaded, a sad look coming across her face. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. Me too."

Kiele looked away, her face turning a little pink. "I have a question." She paused, and then asked quietly, "Your sister. Your mom and dad. They all fell in love in the Games."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll do the same?"

I shrugged, frowning thoughtfully. "It's possible."

"With who?" There was hope in her voice, I was pretty sure.

I looked back at her, a slight smile on my face. We were silent for quite a while. I didn't answer her question, but I asked her a new one. "What are you thinking about right now?" I asked softly.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked, shocked in to smiling.

"I mean, what color are they?"

I laughed a little, in surprise. "Blue. They've always been blue, like my dad's."

"Not to me," Kiele replied softly. "At first, they were brown. Then they were gray. Once they were green. But they were blue, most often."

"And what are they now?" I asked, smiling just a little.

Kiele looked in to my eyes. I had plenty of time to appreciate the beauty of her pretty green eyes, but it didn't seem like enough when she answered softly, "The world. They are everything."

I leaned forward carefully and kissed her. I've never kissed a girl before, but she was sweet and gentle. After a quiet moment, Kiele asked if we should go back to the ground.

"I like it up here," I replied, smiling. I'm sure I was blushing as well, but I started to climb down. Coming down was much easier.

"Hearth!" I heard a desperate voice cry.

Good feeling gone. I slid down quickly, landing easily next to Laurel. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you?" she snapped. "I was worried. Liana, Danton, and I ran in to something. Liana's hurt."

Kiele jumped down next to me, and we rushed to Danton who was holding Liana tight. "She won't stop bleeding!" cried Danton desperately. "Please, Lia, please don't die."

The girl was bleeding, a lot. Liana looked up at me, almost pleadingly. I said aloud, "Mom, Dad, Laurel, Cedric, help please."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

(Hearth)

I looked up desperately at the sky. A white parachute. I have never been so relieved and hopeful before. The basket landed next to Liana.

"A deep wound kit," my sister muttered, pulling out a needle and a long string.

"You're going to stitch her wounds?" I asked.

Laurel has never been very good with ill or injured people. In fact, at the sight of blood, she can get quite squeamish. Now though, her face was determined and focused. I have never seen my sister so...with such an aura of determination. This side of her, which I never see, scared and intrigued me all at the same time.

"What were you attacked by?" I asked, sitting back.

"A tree," Danton stated.

"A tree?" Kiele and I echoed, sounding surprised.

Both Danton and Laurel nodded brusquely. "A tree," Danton stated bluntly.

"A tree," Kiele said again, frowning.

"Weird things happen in the Games," snapped Laurel. "Get used to it."

I didn't say anything. When Laurel snapped again, I finally stood up, took her bow and arrows, and said softly, "I'm going hunting. We need a dinner. Kiele?"

"I'm coming."

"I'll come too," Danton mumbled.

We crept for some time. Laurel ignored us while we left. I slid easily through the brush, though not as smoothly as Laurel.

"Hearth," Kiele whispered to me.

I nodded briefly to acknowledge her. She continued, "Do you think...Liana looked bad. Do you think..."

"I don't know," I replied. "Deer. Shh." I armed the bow and aimed at the beautiful golden creature. My arrow flew easily and thunked in to the deer. It staggered a few steps and fell.

"Good shot," whispered Kiele, her hands on my shoulder.

I felt myself start to blush, but I kissed her cheek just lightly. Danton raised an eyebrow at us, and walked up to the deer. I followed, Kiele on my arm. I know, we've gotten pretty close in only a couple days.

"So, you two..." Danton began.

We both shook our heads, cutting him off. He spoke again though. "You know, two tributes from different Districts can't win."

"I know," Kiele whispered, tears threatening her eyes. "We're setting ourselves up for pain. I know; but if I'm going to die, I want to die happy."

I kissed her forehead, gently. "I will too." We stood next to the deer silently, when I heard something rustle. I removed my arm from around Kiele to arming my bow, just starting to look around when I realized it was only a bird. I had seen a bird like it once; a mockingjay. It was pretty and small. Like my mom's pin.

The creature's beak opened and a loud shriek came from its lungs. I gasped in shock; it was a shriek sounding like Kiele's. I remembered dimly what my mom had said about what these birds could do. I armed my bow and shot it immediately.

"It sounded like you," I said, weakly.

"I know," Kiele replied, her voice weak like mine. "But it wasn't."

Another shriek, sounding like Laurel. I broke away from Kiele and Danton, sprinting in the direction of the bird.

"Hearth!" cried Kiele, running after me. Danton picked up the deer and followed. Just the bird. Just the bird. It was just the bird. I didn't need to be so scared, so protective. I shot that one too.

Kiele threw her arms around me. "Shh, it's okay. Let's get back to Liana and Alden."

We had a disturbing walk. Danton held my elbow to make sure we didn't hear anything else, and I had my arm around Kiele. Liana and Laurel were both gone when we got back.

A feeling of fear hit my stomach, and hard. I let go of Kiele and ripped out of Danton's grip. "ALDEN!" I hollered, scaring the nearest bird out of its tree. Danton dropped the deer. I armed my bow, crawling around, looking desperately for my sister. Everything that had been in their hands when we left were left strewn across camp, as if everything was thrown aside in a hurry.

"ALDEN?" I cried.

Danton and Kiele followed me, Kiele holding my spears and Danton with his long sword. "ALDEN?" I shouted.

I finally found someone. Liana. She was breathing heavily, half lying on the ground and half trying to crawl. The three of us knelt next to her.

"Liana," I whispered. "Where is Alden?"

"You're hurt!" cried Danton.

"I know, I know," gasped the girl. There was a knife in her shoulder, and her old wounds had reopened and were also trickling blood. "I know. You...you have to...to look out...I'll miss you...Ahh, aw, ow...goodbye."

Her eyes slowly closed, and she fell from her crawl to a sprawled girl on the ground, absolutely limp and still. Liana, our beautiful, brave, intelligent ally and friend, was now dead. On the second day.

A cannon shot.

Danton knelt over her body, laying his head against her stomach, tears in his eyes. "I'll miss you, Lia. I love you."

It was too late. She was dead. We couldn't save her. We couldn't do anything. I stared in shock and grief. I have never felt so empty, and yet I knew somehow that I would have to feel that pain again. So this is what it felt like to be Laurel, to have lost Ronan and Faren.

I tore myself off the ground, picking up my bow and arrow. Kiele followed me, and we stood back, allowing Danton a moment to regain himself.

"Hearth." I heard a soft, weak, sad voice. Laurel.

"Alden," I knelt next to her, pulling out a clean white cloth and wiping blood off her face. "Hush, you'll be alright."

"I know...I know..." she gasped. "I'm fine. Lia..."

"Shh," I whispered. "Liana is dead."

My sister's head tilted and fell back, a tear present in her eye. "I'm alright. Will you help me back to camp?"

"Who attacked you?" I asked.

"Agnes and Zane," Laurel whispered back, her voice getting weaker. "Please don't leave me, Hearth, please don't."

"Hush, I'm not leaving. Shh, it's alright." I gathered my smaller, older sister in to my arms to try and carry her back to camp. Kiele and Danton walked over to me. Danton had a sad, resigned look on his face. Kiele helped me. We walked slowly back to camp, trying not to make too much noise.

"Liana," Danton whispered, as he cooked the deer. "Liana would've loved deer. She loved eating wild game."

I looked away, putting an arm around Kiele. Laurel crawled over to Danton to help him. So far, she was fine. She had a lump on her forehead that was blue and had a slight gash that was bleeding earlier, but had stopped.

"Know what it feels like to lose allies you make close friends with now," Laurel whispered.

I felt a pain tug at my heart. I know how Laurel felt, but I forced it away. I couldn't feel those now. It is hard to push away feelings you don't want to feel. But we still had to get through this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One:

(Hearth)

I knelt silently next to the ground, holding my spears at ready.

"We are on defensive," muttered Laurel. "I don't like attacking and being on offensive."

"But they'll kill us!" I hissed.

She gave me a sideways glare, and finally, I gave in. I muttered, "Liana is dead."

That had an effect. A grimace fell across everyone's faces. I wish I hadn't pulled that line; it caused grief to hit Danton hard. It hit Laurel too, a look of grief passed her face before the determination.

"Come on," Laurel growled. "Let's move camp."

I gathered Liana's items and carried them as well as mine. We walked in a line form, on each other's heels practically. Laurel was in front, Kiele behind her, Danton, then me.

"So, if it's just us," I started to talk, not really paying attention to my surroundings - a nearly fatal mistake, I assure you.

"Look out!" Kiele screamed suddenly.

Danton tackled me to the ground, and Laurel tackled Kiele. This idea seemed good at first, but later, it was stupid. A tree came alive above us, its limbs swiping at us viciously. A tree - what they had been attacked by earlier.

I stared up at it in horror. How were you supposed to fight something bigger, faster, stronger than you? I scrambled away, struggling to avoid crashing tree branches. Something hit my back hard, and I hit the ground, unable to move for a moment. Pain made it nearly impossible to move, and I gasped for breath. Kiele and Laurel...

Where was everybody? Wham! Whistling air...Something hit my shoulder, and I was vaguely aware of the tree again. The second day. I was going to die on the second day.

A branch hung over me threateningly, blocking the beauty of the sky. I had a feeling this could be the last thing I ever saw. I narrowed my eyes in to a determined glare. I felt an urge to die fighting.

Then, light stung my eyes. I'm not sure if I was hit or not, but I didn't ache. Maybe it hit the part of my brain that registers pain. Maybe not. A lithe figure stood over me, a shimmering axe in its hands.

I was saved. Danton knelt next to me and pulled me away from the thrashing tree. "Hey, Hearth," said his warm voice. "Please stay alive."

"I'm alright," I tried to say, but I'm not sure what came out.

The next person I saw was Laurel, standing over me. Concern was in her eyes, an axe in her hands. She looked normal, finally. In fact, if it weren't for Danton and Kiele at her shoulders, I'd believe I was in the back forest at home.

"Hearth," Laurel growled, her voice tight with pain and anxiety.

"I'm fine," I managed to say, and I must've said something right.

They relaxed just a little. Kiele knelt next to me, slipping her hand in to mine. "You're hurt," she whispered.

"Just a little," I groaned, wincing. My shoulders hurt, and I had difficulty breathing. "Kiele..."

"Shh, I'm here, it's okay," whispered the girl.

Laurel stood up, looking at the sky. "Cedric," she said under her breath, eyes blurring slightly with tears. "Cedric, please something to help my...my friend's brother." Her teary eyes narrowed in to a glare, changing from grief to reckless courage. "Please, Ced...I need something."

A flapping sound, and large white parachute. Laurel knelt next to it, pulling out a blanket and splints.

"This will go around your chest and back," ordered Kiele, pulling out a plastic chest splint. "Take off your shirt."

"Just can't wait to pull off my shirt, can you?" I coughed.

She rolled her eyes, helping me. Her eyes were slightly teary with worry. "Hold still." Laurel lifted me gently, carefully, and Kiele wrapped the splint around me and velcroed it. I gave a soft sigh, almost feeling better already. They pulled my shirt over it and Laurel laid me down against a blanket.

"To prevent shock," Laurel told me. "Stay here, rest. We'll build camp around you. Drink some water."

"I...I..." I groaned. "I hurt."

"I know," Laurel touched my forehead, giving me a worried smile. "It will be okay, little guy."

I smiled back weakly. Kiele knelt next to me, one hand on my chest and the other on my shoulder, leaning over me. "You'll be alright, Hearth."

"Drink some water," Laurel said roughly. "Stay alive, got it?"

I managed a soft smile, sipping the water. Kiele knelt next to me, holding my hand and smiling a worried smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

(Hearth)

I scrambled up. I wasn't sure if I had broken something or bruised something, but my back and shoulders still throbbed. I grabbed Laurel's bow and armed it. Laurel took a sword, her eyes flashing.

"What's going on?" she said, glancing up at the mid-day yet darkening sky.

"I...I don't know. This is weird," stated Danton.

There was a loud whoosh! And a hovercraft landed next to them.

Haymitch, a glare in his eyes, motioned us towards him. "Get on," he hissed.

Danton didn't hesitate, neither did Kiele. I reluctantly followed, but Laurel stayed there for a moment. "Haymitch, what's going on?" she asked.

"Cedric and Alden are here," he growled.

At the mention of Cedric's name, Laurel stormed right past him in to the hovercraft. The second she set foot on the premises, the hovercraft started to fly up.

"What's going on?" she asked Haymitch.

Haymitch began to explain once he had all of our attention. "Your parents have started the next rebellion. We commandeered this hovercraft, which has the ability to turn invisible. We weren't going to risk another day of getting you, mostly because everything was beginning to look very bad. Laurel had been attacked multiple times, Hearth got hurt, and Liana died. So, there is a rebellion going on. We managed to pick up a few other rebellious tributes, and then we decided not to press our luck and pick up you guys."

"Haymitch, who's insane and stupid idea-" began Laurel, but she was cut off.

"Mine," said a deep voice.

Cedric stood in the doorway, his Seam gray eyes blazing with fury.

"Cedric," Laurel looked so relieved that she knocked her chair backwards in her haste to stand.

"Laurel, you lied to me, hid this all behind my back, and put yourself in danger without telling me. I don't appreciate that," Cedric said.

I could have sworn the older guy looked ready to cry. I didn't realize how much he cared for my sister right until then - he really did worry about her. I turned to Danton and Kiele who had been absolutely silent the whole time.

"Did you call her Laurel?" Kiele asked Cedric. "Alden, do know what's going on?"

Laurel shrugged a little, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from Cedric's. "Uh, sort of. I'm Laurel, actually. Alden and I switched places because I wanted to protect my brother."

I flushed with anger, and Cedric did too. I'm sure we had absolutely different reasons: I was embarrassed that she thought I needed protecting; Cedric wanted to protect her and she left him.

Laurel stood up and limped over to Cedric, tears present in her eyes. "Ced, look - "

"I'm not going to listen to whatever excuses you have," he said, steadily. "As much as you love your brother and want to protect him, I don't agree with this. I still love you, though."

Laurel threw her arms around him. He patted her back gently, caring.

I sighed unsteadily. "Wow...all that...killing...and..."

Laurel turned to see me, with a kind, gentle smile. "I know, Hearth. It will be okay."

Cedric held her close to him, a protective and relieved look in his eyes. "Hearth, how's your back and shoulders feeling? You should get checked by a doctor."

I tried to stand, but it hurt too much. Wincing, I slowly sat down again. Kiele quickly came to sit next to me, worry etched in her beautiful features.

"Now what, Haymitch?" Laurel asked.

"Don't ask me. Cedric is the leader of this rebellion," Haymitch replied.

"We're going to Headquarters," replied Cedric. "Headquarters of the rebellion."

"Is it in District 13?" asked Laurel.

Cedric smiled and shook his head. "No. That's too obvious. We're going to my home district."

"District 12?" asked Kiele.

"No. District 2."

Laurel made eye contact with everyone in the room, including me, before turning and hugging Cedric tightly.

Kiele helped me down the hall and sat me down. My mother and father came in and sat down, my mom giving me a gentle hug. The doctor walked in and started to press my back and shoulders and asking what hurt. She took a few X-Rays and examined quietly.

Finally, Dr. Smith(yes, Laurel's capital doctor) said, "You, uh, broke a bone in your shoulder. You've also broken two ribs. I know your back probably hurts a lot, but it's only bruised. Probably bruised very badly. I'll put your arm in a sling and a brace around your back and chest. Sound good?"

I nodded reluctantly. Dr. Smith lifted my shirt up and velcroed the brace around me. She pulled my shirt back down and put my arm in a sling gently. "Take it easy and not too much physical activity until your arm heals."

Finally, I managed to slide off the doctor's table and follow Kiele and my parents towards the mess area. "How much longer until we get to Cedric's home? Does he have allies there?"

"Um, about three hours," replied Dad.

"Yes, a young man named Marvin," said Mom.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

(Laurel)

I have never been so happy, or relieved, or surprised in my life than when we had been picked up on the hovercraft. I hardly cared about the rebellion, or what was going on, or the fact we were being outrightly taken away from the Capital - all that mattered to me was seeing Cedric.

Kiele and Danton still had issues with calling me Laurel, but the real Alden was delighted to see me, and a little upset because Cedric had been so surly while I was away.

His dark gray eyes twinkled at me warmly. "Come on, we're here."

We climbed out quietly and ducked in to a huge house - our temporary shelter, but not Headquarters yet.

"When do we go to HQ?" I asked.

"As soon as we talk to Marvin," he replied.

The others stayed on the hovercraft. My parents and Haymitch came with us.

"Why, hello. Come in, quickly," Marvin whispered, holding the door open and ushering us in.

We sat down in the comfy couches. Marvin stayed standing, offering us food.

Realizing how hungry I am, I scarfed down the food before even figuring out what it was called.

"Nice to meet you all again," Marvin said, shaking and gripping tightly Cedric's hand and kissing my cheek. "Did you save my little cousin, Cedric?"

"Yes. She's also in the hovercraft. She's coming with us to HQ. Any news from the agents?"

"Yes. Agent 2 was caught and tortured, but a small group went in and saved her, so she's still alive. Dr. Smith just came in a minute ago to care for her. Speaking of which, any hurt tributes?"

"Laurel's brother, Hearth, but that's it. What's the name of Agent 2?"

"She's top secret, Ced - "

Cedric frowned. "You're hiding something from me, buddy. I'm not only your best friend, I'm the leader of the rebellion. Who is Agent 2?"

Marvin refused to make eye contact with his best friend. "Well, uh, she's a very good friend of mine and yours...her name is actually...did you know she wanted to be called Agent 1? Oh well, we already have an Agent 1. In any case, her name is...Hera Hawthorne."

Cedric looked like a hurricane about to hit. In a voice that hissed like a snake's, he whispered, "You. Let. My. Sister. Be. An. Agent."

"I'm sorry, Ced...You were so busy with trying to figure a way to get Laurel out safely and she wanted so badly to try to help - "

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Upstairs. First room on the left."

Cedric stood up and stormed upstairs. I smiled warmly at Marvin. "He's been in a horrible mood lately," I told him.

"Yeah, considering he just about lost you again, I don't blame him. He doesn't ever want to lose you."

I laid back against the couch. "Yeah. I can't lose him either."

Marvin grinned, rolling his eyes. "You two. Anyway, Hera's just fine. She wasn't too happy with the way the mission turned out, but she got out alive. That's the good part."

Kiele and Hearth immediately rushed up to me when they came in to the house. Hearth tapped my shoulder, an urgent look on his face.

"Laurel."

"What?" I asked.

He whispered in my ear, "Kiele is upset. The boy tribute from her district is still in the games."

I shrugged. "I can't do anything about that. We have to get everyone else to safety first."

"I know, but Laurel...He's Ronan's younger brother."

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I caught my breath, my eyes wide. "Get everyone in to Marvin's house. I'm going to go get Cedric and we'll be right back. Stay hidden here and don't make any commotion. Marvin, we'll be back."

"Laurel - "

"I don't care, Hearth. I can't fail him again."

Hearth finally nodded, as if he understand. "He's dead, Laurel. Please don't do anything reckless."

"What's the kid's name?"

"Roland," my brother replied.

Cedric rushed downstairs, his stunned gaze meeting mine, and we slipped outside to the hovercraft. "You know this is a very stupid and very reckless idea, don't you?" he asked me once we had set off.

I nodded, standing next to the pilot, Jayna. "Yes. But Ronan's brother - "

"I understand." He pressed his hand against my shoulder.

"I'm going to go try to track him," I mumbled.

I watched the camera quietly, trying to track the boy. Finally, it stumbled across the district 8 boy. Scrambling to my feet, I rushed over to Jayna to give her the coordinates. "We're almost there," I murmured.

Cedric gripped my hand. "Laurel, remember what your parents said about how crazy that kid's been acting? Be careful."

"I...Don't remember. But I will be careful. And he should trust me. I've met him before...and his parents."

The hovercraft landed without rustling a leaf, and I threw the door open. "Roland," I called.

The boy stood, glaring at me with the same dark eyes Ronan's possessed. "Miss Mellark. It's you."

"Come with me, kid."

"Why?" he growled. "Why should I trust you?"

"Your brother did."

"And see where that landed him?"

I felt my composure to start to go to bits. I swallowed my emotion and said steadily, "I can't fail him again by leaving you here and taking Kiele."

"You have Kiele?" Roland sounded so relieved. "I thought she was dead." He dropped his canteen of water and limp ran over to me, climbing on to the hovercraft.

Before the door had properly closed, we were off the ground. I started to try to care for Roland's injuries, and he quietly sat down in the closest chair.

"My brother really loved you. He used to be so shy before he went to the Games, but he was a social butterfly there. I think he made his best friends there. I wish..." Roland's eyes teared up, and looked precisely how Ronan looked after Faren died.

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked in to his dark eyes. "You look so much like him," I whispered weakly. "Please trust me, Roland. I can't fail him again."

Roland sort of smiled. "Am I going to keep my leg? It really hurts."

I gently applied an anti-infection/inflammation gauze on his leg. "It will most likely be fine. No worries." I patted his shoulder and stood up next to Cedric. "Ced, this is Roland."

"Ronan's brother," Cedric smiled warmly at the young fellow and shook his hand. "Good to meet you. We're going to pick up some people at our temporary place and then go to Headquarters."

Roland nodded, his careful eyes scanning the hovercraft. "You're the leader, aren't you?"

"Yes," replied Cedric. "Laurel would forget her instructions and probably send someone to fight for the Capitol."

I punched him playfully, and he grinned. I took his hand and studied it to see if he had healed much. He moved his weak fingers to close over my hand, his warm gray eyes the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

(Cedric)

Hey, yeah, me again. I could go on and on and on about how frustrated I am with Laurel Mellark, my beautiful, annoying, reckless, incredible girlfriend. I could also tell you all about how happy I am to see her.

Or, I could tell you about what happened after we rescued Roland. I'll go with the latter.

We reached Marvin's house, surprisingly without getting caught. Kiele left the arms of my girlfriend's brother and rushed up to her cousin, Roland, throwing her arms around him, her eyes misty.

"You're safe," she said.

Marvin walked up to me. Following was the other tributes, and they all climbed on to the hovercraft. Peeta gave me a kind, approving look. Katniss looked pretty on edge, but she didn't say anything.

"I will meet you at Headquarters in a week. Hera is staying here," Marvin said.

I shook his hand. "Stay safe, my friend."

"You too. You too."

I turned and was the last to climb on to the hovercraft. Laurel rushed up to me, her eyes grim. "Headquarters. Going to headquarters of the rebellion, which we're leading."

She sounded almost excited, but there was total dread in her expression.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," I replied. "It's going to be fine."

She assumed that expression she always wore when someone called her 'sweetheart', that cute little glare. I'm sure that I grinned back with a grin like the Cheshire cat's, because she smacked me lightly.

The hovercraft took off, whirling off in to the sky.

"So...where exactly is HQ?" asked Alden.

"No one is actually allowed to know except our pilots, and nobody except me knows who they are," replied Cedric. "We have to be top secret on all this and we're working on making it difficult for traitors and spies...so...no one is allowed to know. But no worries; we're almost there."

Kiele stumbled away from Hearth, standing in front of me with flashing green eyes. "It might not help if you don't trust any of your people, Cedric."

"Yeah, but you saw where trust ended everyone up in my Hunger Games. It left everyone dead and my girlfriend eligible for an insane asylum." I know, it was a bit of an insult.

Laurel looked ready to smack me, but she looked like someone had hit her between the eyes.

Kiele growled, "Laurel is sane. She's not crazy."

"I think Cedric's right," replied Roland, quietly, earning a harsh glare from Kiele. He must've felt the need to explain, because he added, "Sometimes you can't trust people. So for right now, you can trust everyone - to know as much as you know. My brother, Ronan..."

Laurel put her hand on Roland's shoulder. He looked at her with his sharp eyes, but his gaze was weak and his eyes were watery. She put her arms around him, and he cried in to her shoulder shamelessly.

Kiele didn't look surprised, but everyone else had complete shock on their faces. I suppose Roland seemed and acted so strong, but he was crumbling inside because of the death of his brother.

"I miss my brother," the young boy whispered.

"I know," Laurel said, softly. "I miss him too."

"He died a hero," Roland whispered strongly.

"He did. He did die a hero." Laurel met my gaze, and I saw tears in her eyes too.

Roland whispered, to Laurel, "You remind me of Faren. Can we try to protect my family and her family from any harm?"

Laurel nodded. "Yes. Once we get to HeadQuarters, we'll plan everything out, Roland. We'll protect as many people as possible. We'll set the Capitol straight. We'll get everything to the way it was supposed to be."

He must've been satisfied, because he sat down weakly and lied down against the sofa. Everyone was in the same spirits - low, sad, tired, but ready to challenge the Capitol and set everything straight.

Laurel met my gaze from across the room. There was acute pain in her eyes, so I kept her gaze for a moment before turning to fetch myself some coffee. I'll admit I did feel bad for insulting her and not trusting my people, but I couldn't bring myself to trust them. Whether you believe me or not, I really did miss my old allies. I really did ache and hurt from remembering their deaths, seeing blood well around wounds, and observing horrible deaths. I couldn't trust them; I couldn't trust the Capitol.

Quietly, Laurel sat down next to Roland and Kiele and Hearth. I walked out to the pilots, feeling a little dejected.

"We're almost there," said the young man, the copilot. "Just another five miles, sir."

"Thanks," I replied, watching the trees below.

A person put their arm around my waist, and I looked over to see Laurel. I put my arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," I said finally.

"Don't worry about it, Ced. I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured. "I promise we can go get Roland's and Faren's families. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be sorry," she murmured, kissing my forehead. "We'll figure it all out."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty - Five:

(Laurel)

Cedric seemed completely at home here. His eyebrows were knitted with thought as he moved around ordering people to action. Finally, he turned to me and Roland and Kiele, calming slightly.

"Let's get to the hovercraft. Time to keep promises."

I jumped up and down with almost excitement, and threw my arms around him.

Roland rolled his eyes, but there was true gratitude in his expression. "Thank you, Cedric. Thank you, Laurel. I really appreciate it."

"So you have three older siblings and three younger, yes?" I asked him.

"Yes. A younger brother, and two younger sisters. Three older brothers." Roland had a distant look in his eyes. "I remember when I was young, Ronan would always take care of me because my older brothers always picked on me."

"What about Faren's siblings?" Cedric asked.

Kiele answered, "Faren had three younger siblings. Two girls and a boy."

We piled in to the hovercraft. It took off, Cedric standing patiently next to Jayna, keeping an eye out for Capitol dangers.

"We'll be there in an hour at this speed," Jayna said, sitting back. "You guys are welcome to sleep, eat, or relax. It should be a safe ride."

True, true. I don't remember the last time I was so relaxed. Finally, we touched down next to Roland's house. Roland was the first out, and I followed closely.

"Mom," Roland rushed up to a taller woman with dark eyes. He hugged her.

"We heard you got out of the Games," she whispered.

"Come with me. Join the rebellion," Roland said, his voice threaded with hope.

One of the older brothers hugged him. He didn't look like Ronan as much as Roland did. He walked up to me. "You are Laurel. And Cedric. You're Ronan's friends." When we both nodded, he said, "I want to join."

"Get in the hovercraft," I said.

The two oldest boys climbed in, but the one closer in age to Roland stepped back, looking unsure. His name was Angus. The three younger siblings grouped around Roland, the youngest girl crying with happiness.

"Roland!" she squeaked happily. "Roland is alive! My big brother! Why you leaving again? Can I go?"

"Yes, come, Kathy. Come on, everything will be alright!" He hugged her. She held his hand as the other younger two walked on to the hovercraft.

"I'm sorry, we don't have time to discuss this. The Capitol might catch us," Cedric interrupted. "Get on the plane, Kiele. Roland."

They both turned and rushed on to the hovercraft, followed by Kathy closely.

Angus looked cautiously at his mother. She looked at Laurel, and finally said, "Allow me to fetch my husband and I'll be right on. Go on, Angus, son."

She soon came back with someone who resembled Angus more than Roland or Ronan, and they came in to the hovercraft.

"I remember you," Ronan's mother said finally, piercing me with the same dark eyes. "Why did you come back?"

"I still owe him," I replied eventually. "I don't know what it is."

Cedric's eyes were dark now, not as warm as they were before. Ronan's mother quietly looked away. "You loved him. He saved your life. You felt guilty. There could be many reasons."

"We're going to save Faren's family as well," Cedric interrupted.

Jayna stopped again. I hopped off first, walking up to the door and knocking lightly. Kiele and Roland reached me, but not fast enough. Eyes identical to Faren's pierced mine, and I tripped backwards painfully.

The small eleven year old girl offered me a hand and helped me up. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Miss Mellark. Roland! Kiele!" She forgot me and hugged the both of them, causing Roland to blush and Kiele to grin at seeing her friend.

"Come with us," Roland said. "We're going to the Rebellion. Laurel saved me."

Cedric looked a little irritated, probably because I was the one getting all the attention. Hey, not my fault. I like being the center of attention.

"Yes, let me get my family," she turned and disappeared in to the house.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Jaylie," replied Roland. "Faren named her."

Jaylie soon returned, followed by her parents and two little children.

"Come on to the hovercraft," Cedric offered, motioning towards the hovercraft. "Join the Rebellion."

The parents exchanged looks, and then the mother took her children's hands and walked to the hovercraft. Her husband, Faren's father, looking surprised, rushed after his wife.

I sat down between Faren's mom and Ronan's mom, wanting to talk to both of them but not sure what to say.

Ronan's mom, tears in her eyes, handed me something that was wrapped in white paper. I took off the paper and saw Ronan's dark eyes. His picture, the one I had painted of him, looked at me with a mischievous smile and a glint in his eyes as if we had shared a good inside joke.

I pressed it back in to his mother's hands. "You keep it. I think you'd take better care of him than I did."

She didn't reply. Faren's mother pulled something from her purse; a picture. Faren's picture.

"She's beautiful," I said, quietly.

Faren's mother smiled at me through tears as well. "You never get over losing a child, Laurel. I appreciate you trying to stop the Capitol. Still...I think this is reckless. Just remember one thing, when you grow up and have your own children; no matter what they do, whether they break rules, or do something stupid, or be mean to you, a parent always loves their child."

I nodded, glancing up at Cedric, who had a sad smile on his face. He looks so cute with a smile on his face. I smiled at him warmly, hoping to make his expression not so sad, and I held both of his hands in mine comfortingly. Sometimes I forget how sensitive he can be.


End file.
